Ballerina
by Spooky Pumpkin
Summary: AU Kagome is a great dancer. Inuyasha is a friend of Miroku's and,in her words, a jerk. Can love bloom between these two? InuKag, MirSan COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Inuyasha or the movies mentioned. Jeesh, I wish though.**

**Ballerina**

**  
Chapter One**

Kagome lifted her arms, twisting to the beat of the music. Her ebony tresses twirling with her, the world dimming as she concentrated.

"Good job Kagome! You've perfected it!" Yelled Nagano. Kagome stopped dancing and took in gulps of air, her chest heaving from the fast paced dance. She smiled and ran off stage, slipping off her ballet shoes in the process. Opening her locker in record time, she pulled off her leotard and threw on her regular clothes. _'I have to change quick! Sango is going to kill me!'_ Stuffing everything in a duffel bag, she flew out the door.

"Bye Nagano! I'll see you on Thursday!" Kagome yelled, halfway out the door. Nagano just nodded and went on with rehearsal. Kagome jumped into her car and drove out of the parking lot. Within five minutes she was at Sango's home. The minute she stepped out of her car she gulped. There stood Sango, tapping her foot impatiently. Kagome smiled sheepishly and approached her friend,.

"Kagome Higurashi! We agreed to meet by six. What time is it now?"

"Um...six thirty?" Kagome responded, trying to work her way towards the door. She knew once inside, Mrs. Taijiya would make Sango's anger diminish. Sango figured out what Kagome was trying to do and she just sighed.

"Go inside Kags. I can't do anything to stop you." Kagome squealed in response and bolted inside. She ran into the living room and stopped. There was Miroku, sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Stepping lightly she stood next to Miroku, bending her knees, she jumped. He yelled loudly and caught Kagome.

"You idiot! What in the freakin' world were you doing?" Kagome looked up at Miroku and smiled. He smiled back and sat her on the sofa.

"You know exactly what I was doing Miroku. I knew you would catch me so, I jumped." Kagome said, a quirky grin beginning to form on her face. Miroku shook his head and sat down next to Kagome. Sango came into the living room with a bag of chips. Kagome whipped around and took the bag. Munching on the chips she began to listen to the conversation.

"So, we still going to the movies at eight? I want to know so Kags and I can get ready," Sango said.

"I think we are. I'm inviting my friend if you don't mind. He said he would love to meet you. What do you think Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Mmph shnk phat ish shreat!" Kagome said. Looking at her friends she suddenly realized what had happened.

"Woops. I said, I think that is great. My bad, I can't help myself when it comes to chips!" Kagome smiled and her friends just shook their heads.

"Well, you better go Kagome. You only have and hour to get ready." Kagome nodded to Miroku and stood up. Miroku stared at the bag of chips but Kagome just yanked them out of his reach.

"Mine idiot. Mine!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air and walked away with the chips. Sango burst out laughing and followed Kagome out. Miroku looked at them pouted. _'I just wanted one. Is it that hard to share?' _He thought.

"Bye Kagome! I'll see you in an hour!" Kagome nodded, acknowledging that she had heard Sango. She turned on her car and pulled out of the driveway. Taking the short way home, she stepped out of her car.

"Hi mom! Bye mom!" Ms. Higurashi turned around in time to see her daughter run by. She laughed and turned back around. Kagome ran into her room and closed the door. Grabbing her towel, she stripped and stepped into the warm shower. In fifteen minutes she was out and in front of her closet.

"Hmm...what do I want to wear?" She said aloud. Pulling out an outfit she got dressed. She was wearing a black shorts and a pink tank top. She slipped on pink open-toed heels and grabbed her purse. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Jumping back into her car she made her way to Sango's. She turned off the ignition and went to Sango's front door. Without hesitation she opened the door and let herself in.

"Hey Kagome! Come into the kitchen!" Recognizing the voice as Miroku's she walked towards the kitchen. Inside was Sango, Miroku (A/N: Miroku with a handprint on his face! ), and someone else. The other person had silver hair and the most adorable doggy ears ever!(A/N: Yep, you guessed it) He wore a red t-shirt and jeans. He had slipped on a pair of black vans and was currently leaning agaisnt the kitchen counter. Sango grabbed Kagome by the wrists and pulled her towards them.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. He's the friend Miroku said he would invite." Sango looked at Kagome as she spoke. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha just 'Feh'd'. _' I just knew they wouldn't get a long. This is going to be one heck of a night.'_ Sango sighed after completing her thoughts and dragged Miroku out of the kitchen.

"Let's go you too!" Sango yelled and Kagome and Inuyasha followed them out of the kitchen. They all decided on taking Miroku's car, him driving because no one was allowed to touch his 'baby'.

"Should we have put Kagome and Inuyasha in the back?" Sango whispered. The two were glaring at each other. Showing their dislike of breathing the same air as the other.

"Nothing we can do Sango. They're just going to have to live with it." Sango nodded and looked at the road. The continuous arguing driving her insane.

"What did I ever do to you?! Tell me because apparently I don't know!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha scoffed and looked at her.

"I know your type! Afraid to break a nail or can't live unless someone gives you a comment on how perfect you look!" Kagome growled at Inuyasha's reply.

"I could care less if I broke a nail or if I get a comment! I work hard to be were I am! I have to pay for my car, get A's in school, and do my other activities! So shut up!" Inuyasha stared at her and was about to comment when Miroku broke in.

"We're here you guys. Let's go." Kagome stepped out of the car and began to walk away. Sango ran to keep up, but her heels weren't exactly meant to be ran in. Miroku and Inuyasha followed.

"What are we going to watch?" Sango asked.

" I am Legend/27 dresses!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said. They turned and glared at each other. Miroku sweat dropped.

"How about 'Meet the Spartans'? We could use a good comedy."

"Fine!" Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing. This was going to be one heck of a night.

**A/N: As you all know, I stopped writing 'Southern Queen'. I sat there for a minute and went,' Screw this. I want to write.' So, here you go. I hope this one turns out better. I'm dedicating this story to Kagome in Love and juusan'ya. These two are great and I just wanted to thank them. I have a goal in mind. I either want this done by April or at least halfway done. That way it's a b-day present for me! R&R!! **

**Enjiru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Two**

The movie went by quickly. The laughing causing everyone's stomachs to hurt. At about ten, the group made their way out of the theater. Miroku and Sango leading the way, with a somewhat happier Inuyasha and Kagome behind them.

"Feh. Miroku, I have to say you were right. That movie was pretty good," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and continued to lose herself in her thoughts. Sango looked back at her friend and slowed down to match Kagome's pace.

"Earth to Kagome? Are you still with us?" Sango asked. No response. Kagome just kept walking, what was weird though, was she was staring at Inuyasha. _'He wasn't a jerk to me. I thought he had a problem with me, but in the theater, he was actually polite.'_ Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed and pulled on Kagome's wrist. The boys were far ahead and Sango didn't want to be left behind. The car ride home was quieter as well. The two up front just shrugged and continued to let the silence exist.

"Alright Kagome. We're at your place. We'll see you tomorrow and we won't forget about Friday," Miroku said. When they turned around, they realized Kagome had fallen asleep. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. Inuyasha opened the door and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"You guys know you owe me correct? I'm only doing this for you two," Inuyasha said. The two upfront just turned around and smiled.

Inuyasha went up to the main door. Knocking three times, the door swung open. Revealing a woman that looked much like Kagome. She smiled at the girl in his arms and gestured them in.

"So, I see Kagome fell asleep? Doesn't surprise me, what, between ballet and school. She never has time to herself anymore," Ms. Higurashi said. She told Inuyasha to follow her and she led the way to Kagome's room. Once the door opened, Inuyasha was in shock. The room was a light green. The bedspread was white with green flecks, and her furniture was white as well. The French doors leading to her balcony were white with green curtains pulled to the side.

Inuyasha made his way to the bed and set Kagome down on it. When he looked down, he realized the carpet was green as well. How such a spirited girl could have such a calm room surprised him. Smirking, he walked back towards Ms. Higurashi. She nodded to him and walked him out.

"Thank you for bringing Kagome home. Her system just crashes sometimes. Take care!" Inuyasha nodded and left. He jogged down the steps from the shrine and joined Sango and Miroku in the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke as the first rays of sunlight shone through her window. She blinked a few times and rolled out of bed. Looking around, she quickly became confused. _'I don't remember coming home. Oh well, I have to get ready for school.' _

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly got dressed. (A/N: Use your imagination on what she wore.) She flew out the door and to her car. Realizing she had left her car at Sango's but it somehow being here confused her. Shaking her head, she put the keys into the ignition and drove off. School, the worst place to be, if you have no friends. Reaching the front steps she smiled and waved. Sango and Miroku were standing there, waiting for her to come. To her surprise, Inuyasha was there as well.

"Hey Kagome! How did you sleep last night? Poor Inuyasha had to carry you in!" Sango said, a smile growing on her face. Kagome felt a blush begin to work its way onto her face. Miroku smiled and Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Well, you weren't going to move any time soon. What was I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just shook her head and went into the school. Sango and Kagome had lockers right next to each other, so they always walked together. Miroku and Inuyasha were on the other side of the school. Sango said goodbye to Kagome and made her way to first period. Kagome sighed and stepped into...math.(A/N: The horrors! I hate math!)

She took her usual seat in the back and began to day dream. Not really trying to pay attention. She had the three worst people in this class, Kikyou, Naraku, and Kagura. Now, Kagura wasn't bad but she wasn't sweet either. Kikyou and Naraku were a different story. The teacher droned on as the three in the back talked. Kagome grumbled and faced up front. After and hour of torture, the bell finally rang. She stood up quickly and went to her next period, science.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango stepped into her second period. She had Miroku in this class, so she wasn't alone. She just felt sorry for Kagome. She had no one until next period. Not even Inuyasha, then again, maybe that's good. They'd probably fight all period. Sango sat down in behind of Miroku, sitting next to of in front him would be like asking him to rub her bottom. Miroku looked at Sango sadly and just turned around. She gave a triumphant smile and proceeded to pay attention.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome met up with everyone in third period. Her language arts teacher always nodded to his student's when they entered. Kagome spotted Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha in the back of the class. Weaving her way through the desks, she took a seat next to Sango. When she was about to say something a shrill voice could be heard.

"Yashie! You didn't come for our date last night!" Kikyou worked her way to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek.(shudders) Miroku looked away disgusted and Sango just snorted. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and smiled.

"Sorry babe. I went out with my friends last night. I told you we had plans. I heard something about Friday too but I don't know what it is," Inuyasha said.(A/N: Please don't kill me for this scene! But, I had to add her in!) Kagome looked up real fast. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What did you say about Friday?" She questioned. Her eyes were steadily becoming larger and her lips were dropping into a frown. Miroku and Sango both began to shrink into their chairs. Inuyasha looked around confused.

"What? Is there something about Friday that I shouldn't know about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just stared at Miroku and Sango and finally spoke up.

"On Friday I have a ballet performance. Most people think that being in ballet at my age is stupid, but a lot of people at this school are in it," Kagome said. Miroku and Sango were slowly sinking lower into their chairs. They knew that they weren't supposed to say anything but, they did anyways.

"Well, then I'll see you on Friday. I'll get the details from Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"But..." Kagome never got to finish what she was saying. She realized that the bell had rung and they had to head to fourth period. On top of being in ballet, Kagome was in band. She played violin, Sango played trombone,(A/N: I have a friend who plays trombone. She's the only girl!) and Miroku played in percussion. He said he wouldn't be caught dead playing a sappy wind instrument, and strings were just out of the question. After having lunch, everyone tuned up their instruments and prepared to play. Kagome had another friend in the violin section. Rin, was the current girlfriend of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother. Rin and Kagome had always been at the top of their group. Rin first chair, Kagome second. They smiled at each other and began to play the music in front of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat down in his fourth period. He had science this period and everyone else was in band. Let's just say he was thoroughly pissed. He had B lunch, so he actually had to work for the first thirty minutes of this class. Inuyasha huffed and threw his binder on the table. Flipping it open, he began to take notes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku waved goodbye to Rin and went into their fifth period. They all had Technology for this period and they loved it. Not only were they in the same class, but their groups were right next to each other. They pulled out their folders and got to work. Fifty minutes passed quickly and the bell rang.

"Hey babe. Isn't it great we have sixth period together?" A voice asked. Kagome looked up and saw none other than Kouga. Kagome sighed and shrugged. She could care less if he was in her class or not. Preferably not but she couldn't help it. Kouga took a seat next to Kagome and began to pester her. _'This is going to be a long sixth period. I usually love history. To bad Kouga has to be alive.'_

Kagome payed attention to the teacher. They were learning about the priestesses of the past. Kagome flipped to a page and freaked out. She looked at Kikyou in the back of her class and saw the same look in her eyes. The picture of the priestess looked exactly like them. _'Crap.' _

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. The story was named after the song 'Ballerina' by Olivia. You really need to listen to it. I'm trying to find a site with the song on there but I can't find one. So, I'll try to have the website in the next chap. 3 pages, pushing four. Happy? Jk. Thanks to my reviewers! R&R!**

**Enjiru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Takahashi-san gets that privilege. Lucky!**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Three**

"Higurashi-san? Higurashi-san?!" Kagome grumbled slightly and lifted her head up. Through sleepy eyes she saw the teacher glaring down at her. She straightened up immediately and looked around. Everyone was trying to smother their giggles and Kagome felt a blush creep onto her face.

"I'm sorry Tomoko-sensei. It will never happen again," Kagome mumbled. A loud giggle was heard from the back of the room. Kikyou had expressed how she felt, so naturally the class decided to go along with her. Laughter came at Kagome from all around. She knew she wasn't popular but she had hoped that not everyone was against her. She shrank farther into her seat and focused on the teacher.

"Settle down everyone. Now that Higurashi-san has decided to join us we can continue. Turn to page 387 please," Tomoko-sensei bellowed. The laughter diminished and the teaching resumed. Kagome began to take notes when a piece of paper landed on her desk. She opened it up quietly and read what was on the inside. She huffed and threw it into her bag. The rest of the class time went by as normal as possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kagome-chan! Wait up!" Kagome turned around and saw Sango come up to her.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you so glum? It's too perfect of a day for sadness," Sango said. Kagome shrugged and walked off. The sound of crunching paper from her bag caused tears to well up.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Take care Kagome-chan!" Kagome waved bye to Sango and continued walking home. She threw open her front door and stepped inside. Slipping off her shoes she entered her living room. Her mom was sitting on the couch, the phone still sitting in her hand. She turned when she heard the door slam.

"Kagome, I just got a call from your History teacher. She said you fell asleep again in class. I won't tolerate you failing. Do I have to make you quit one of your after school activities?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"No mama. I won't fall asleep again. Can I go now?" Kagome asked. Ms. Higurashi stood up and looked at her daughter. She took her daughter's chin and forced them to meet eyes. Chocolate brown met chocolate brown. One pair of eyes were clouded with tears, the other pair furious.

"Look at me Kagome! What is wrong with you? Tell me!" Kagome backed away from her mother.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?! You! That's what! Everyone at school says I'm the daughter of a whore! Why?" Kagome screamed. Her mother pulled her towards her but Kagome pulled away.

"Do you want to see what I go through every day?" Kagome pulled out the paper she was given during History class. Her mother opened up the paper and gasped. The paper had every swear word possible on it. Underneath it said,'Go home. Why would we want a whore at our school?'

"That's why I go to ballet. I want to dance, express everything I can without saying it verbally. I want to take my mind off of this...these!...problems!" Kagome said. She lowered her head and walked away.

"Do what you want with the note momma. I have no use for it." Kagome walked up her steps and closed her door. She threw down her school stuff and opened up her French doors. She sat on the swing and closed her eyes.

_Flashback: (Here you go juusan'ya!)_

_Kagome stepped into her fourth grade class. She smiled and took her seat. The infamous Kikyou entered the room a few minutes later._

"_You're the Higurashi kid aren't you?" Kikyou asked. Kagome nodded and looked back at her._

"_I hear your mother was a prostitute and that you're a whore in the making," Kikyou said. Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears and she gave Kikyou a glare._

"_I am no such thing! If you have a problem take it somewhere else!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou just smirked and walked off. Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes. This all happened before she met Miroku and Sango. _

_Later that day, Kagome turned a corner only to be surrounded._

"_We have no room in our city for the likes of you!" A kid to her left said. She turned and looked at the boy. He had wavy hair and piercing red eyes. Naraku, but before she didn't know him. The kids began to crowd in on her and she began to tremble. Naraku and his crew showed no mercy. She had bruises all up her body and a few deep cuts. _

_The group left her and she sat there crying. That was the day she met Sango and Miroku. The two happened to have been walking home when they saw her. They had immediately taken her home and bandaged her. They had remained tight friends since then. Sadly, Kagome didn't take the treatment well. The very same thing happened a few more times before Miroku started walking home with her. _

_Around tenth grade that all stopped. They just decided to hurt her emotionally instead of physically._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed. That's why she had taken up ballet. She wanted to take her mind off of things like school. She danced with what everyone called passion., but to her it was fury. She was always afraid of being alone and after that incident, it increased three fold. Her mother tried to comfort her but she didn't know the whole story. The latest problem caused her to really cave in. Kouga had been her previous boyfriend. He dropped her like a rock. He said something about her not being cool enough or something.

She stood up and entered her room. She popped in her cd and let the music express how she felt. 'Celestial Delinquent' by Olivia came on and she began to sing along. (A/N: I'm not putting up the lyrics so, go listen to it yourself. It's a great song!) Right when the climax of the song began her door was swung open. There stood her brother Souta.

"Turn down the frickin' music sis! You're gonna give me a dang headache!" Souta yelled. Kagome just blew a raspberry and turned around. Another voice came from the doorway and Kagome whipped around.

"Souta! I swear...Oh! Miroku and Inuyasha! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just shrugged but Miroku spoke up.

"Sango told us you were having a rough afternoon and your mom just helped prove that theory. She was in tears downstairs. Also, the fact that the one song that I hate is on. You know that song is inappropriate for your spunky personality," Miroku said.

Kagome shrugged and went back to her swing. The music was still blasting and Inuyasha felt his ears begin to hurt. He stepped out as well and sat down next to her. Miroku just jumped on the railing and looked at Kagome.

"Your mom showed us the note Kagome. I never knew you went through so much," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and gave him a watery smile. Tears were shining in her big eyes and Inuyasha felt his heart swell. All of a sudden Kagome broke down. She flung herself into his chest and wept. Miroku jumped off the railing and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and listened as she spoke in between her broken sobs.

"They...called...me...a...you know! I...just...want...it...to...stop! I'm...sick...of...it!" Kagome sobbed. Miroku knelt down and hugged his friend.

"I know Kagome. Just ignore them. You're a talented dancer and a great friend. They're missing out on one of the greatest people I know," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and pulled her head out of his chest.

"I haven't known you for long but I don't thing you deserve this treatment. Just stick with your friends," Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.

"We'll see you at your performance tomorrow Kags. Until then my darling!" Kagome laughed at Miroku and watched the two leave. She felt a feeling of regret as she watched Inuyasha's retreating back. _'Why? I haven't known him that long.' _

Kagome finished her homework around ten and crashed at around eleven.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came quickly and Kagome couldn't have felt any worse. Her eyes were heavy and her limbs were sore. She rolled out of bed and walked toward the shower. The hot water hit her back, loosening up all her sore muscles. She had to be ready. Tonight was her performance and she couldn't have been more excited. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Her closet was full of clothes. From beautiful dresses to comfy t-shirts. She went towards the middle of the closet. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a form fitting 'Hollister' baby doll shirt. Black flats were slipped on and and her hair was thrown into a messy bun. Not bothering with foundation, she put on eye liner, mascara, and green eye shadow.

Grabbing a jacket and her books on the way out, she slid down the banister. She landed on her feet and walked towards the kitchen. Her mother was no where to be found, but a note was on the counter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm taking your brother to school and then going to go shopping. I'll see you later. Don't forget to be at the studio by five. Your performance is at six. Love you!_

_Mom_

Kagome threw the note away and popped a piece of toast into her mouth. She locked the door on her way out and began walking to school, still munching on her toast.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome stopped and waited for her friend to come closer.

"How did you know it was me? I could have been a murderer or something!" Sango said.

"You've been my best friend since fourth grade. I think I would know if it was you," Kagome retorted. Sango nodded and began to walk forward. The silence continued until a certain pervert came up.

"Hentai!" A slap was heard and a very frustrated Sango walked off in a huff. Miroku sank to the ground and began to rub his now red face.

"Ever get the feeling you've been beaten? Well, I feel like that," Miroku said. Kagome laughed and walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha entered through the school's front doors. He gave some random kid a high five and continued walking. He was supposed to have walked to school with Miroku but said person woke up a little late. He decided not to wait and went ahead. His locker was located next to the gym. Pretty cool if you actually like the class. He stood there for a minute, soaking up his surroundings. Slamming his locker shut, he walked towards first period. Business Keyboarding, fun. The teacher hated all students, why she taught in school, he didn't know.

He took his seat and turned the computer on. The soft humming echoed through the half empty room. Miroku was in this class, so he had his partner in crime. Much to the teacher's displeasure. Miroku slipped into the class and sat next to Inuyasha.

"So, where were you today. Usually you get here earlier," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I had a problem to solve for Kagome. Seems that Kikyou and Naraku are harassing her again," Miroku replied.

"Kikyou? She would never do that. I should know, she is my girlfriend after all!" Inuyasha whispered/yelled.

"I don't know how you can stand her. She treats Kagome and Sango like dirt. I don't tolerate or particularly appreciate my friends being annoyed. She only doesn't pick on me because I'm friends with you and a star track runner," Miroku commented.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned towards his computer. The assignment was to write about your best day. _'Ah, perfect. I know just which day to write about.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome stepped into her second period.(A/N: I used Inuyasha's class for first period.) The teacher, Yamada-sensei, had the work for the day written on the board. She had to work with her partner and create a non-toxic chemical. She pulled her goggles on and turned towards her partner. Ayumi was usually a loner, but she spoke with Kagome occasionally.

"I'll mix if you pour in the chemicals. I prefer to not spill it everywhere," Ayumi said. Kagome nodded and began to add the chemicals. An explosion in the back was heard and everyone turned around. Hiten and Manten's concoction had blown up. Apparently you aren't supposed to combine hydrogen and carbon.(A/N: Just live with it. I don't have chemistry until next year!) Kagome laughed and went back to pouring in the chemicals. Only problem was, hers blew up too.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone met up in third period. They got their first look at a black faced, hair fried, Kagome. She was combing her hair trying in vain to remove the knots. She sat down next to Inuyasha and continued to comb. He leaned over and handed her a handkerchief.

"I think you could use this. Your face looks like crap," He said. Kagome just nodded and took the cloth.

"Yashie!" Sango groaned at the sound of the voice and smacked her head against the table. Inuyasha smiled and hugged Kikyou around the waist. (A/N: Still shuddering!) Kagome just scoffed and turned to face the front. Miroku copied her movements and sighed heavily.

"Good morning class! I hope you all are ready to work. Mr. Takahashi, hands off Miss Nendo please. (A/N: Ha! Clay!) Now, please pull out your journals and begin." (A/N: Their teacher is from America teaching English. That's why I'm not using sensei when writing teacher.)

Loud giggles were heard from the back and everyone turned around. Sango and Kagome were holding their sides. Miroku smiled and Inuyasha growled. He knew they were laughing at him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and grinned. She mouthed, 'you wouldn't have gotten in trouble if you weren't dating her.' She grinned again and faced the teacher.

"Now, you are to write about your worst day, in English. If you fail to do so, you fail for today. Begin." Mr. Adkins said. Kagome bent down and began to write.

'My worst day, was the day I met Inuyasha...' Kagome wrote. She realized the teacher was hovering over her shoulder, reading as she wrote. He lowered himself down and looked at Kagome.

"Why was meeting him your worst day?" Mr. Adkins asked.

"The day I met Inuyasha was the day my life went into chaos. I don't know what to do anymore. He protects me like a brother would protect his sister, but I don't know what I want him to do," Kagome replied. Mr. Adkins nodded and moved on. Kagome looked back down at her work and frowned. 'Maybe I want more out of the relationship. But he is going out with Kikyou. There's nothing to be done. Just let life run it's course.' She thought.

"Ok class! Turn in your journals and pack up the bell will ring in two minutes!" Everyone packed up and Kagome turned around. Miroku looked up and smiled. Seconds later Sango came up and frowned. She nodded her head towards Inuyasha and Kikyou and retched. The two were looking at each other with a dazed look. Kagome coughed and they turned towards her.

"You know. We really would love it if you would stop making googly eyes at each other," Sango said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's only my girlfriend," Inuyasha retaliated. At the second Sango and Inuyasha began to glare at one another. When the bell rang Kagome walked by and looked at Inuyasha, he looked back at her.

"Your problems with your friends wouldn't happen if you paid attention to them. Maybe the idiot next to you could help you. Pssh, yeah right!" Kagome walked off with a look of annoyance on her face. (A/N: Yes, I'm giving Kagome a backbone!)

"Just ignore her Yashie-babe. She doesn't matter." Inuyasha shrugged Kikyou off and caught up with Kagome.

"Kagome! What's wrong with you? You were devastated last night and now you yell at me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged and walked off. 'Sorry Inu. But my problem isn't you. It's the idiot you're dating,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha stood watching as Kagome turned the corner and entered the Band room. He turned as well, and went science.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sat with Rin, Sango, and Miroku during lunch. They each looked at their lunches and then looked up. Kagome traded with Rin, Sango traded with Miroku, and Rin traded again with Sango. They smiled at each other and ate the lunches.

"So, Kagome. I hear you told off Nendo and Takahashi. Good one. You do know that Kikyou has a nasty posse. Watch your back," Rin said.

Kagome nodded, "Thanks Rin. I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

In the Band room, Kagome and Rin began to tune up their violins and Sango was greasing her slide. Miroku just sat with a drum pad and his sticks. Beating the pad mercilessly, each time his sticks hit the pad, the rhythm would echo through out the room. Kagome smiled at Rin and the two came in with a fast melody. Sango looked up and brought in the harmony. The flutes looked up and recognized the song. The band had been trying to make up their own song and it didn't work until Miroku added in his two cents. From there they all grouped together and worked on it. Everyone picked up their instruments and continued the song. The band teacher came up front and began to count. Making sure the time stayed steady. (A/N: Corny, I know. But I always wished our band could do this. Sadly we cant'.)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha walked into B lunch and sat down next to Kouga. Inuyasha didn't know at the time what Kouga had done to Kagome so, they were friends.

"Yo. Boring day isn't it?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked out the window. The clouds were rolling in and the sun was beginning to disappear. The darkness covered the whole town, big fat drops of rain fell and the thunder rolled. The lighting flashed and lit up the sky. It was like the storm was representing his inner battle. He was torn, Kagome was right, he was ignoring his friends, but Kikyou was his girlfriend.

Inuyasha stood back up and chunked his food into the trash can. He walked by Kikyou and she called his name but he ignored her. She gave him a disgusted look and turned away. Inuyasha shrugged and moved on. He walked by the band room on his way back to class and saw her. Kagome was playing the violin with a passion. A smile graced her lips and her cheeks were flushed. Ink black hair swirled around her and created a halo. Rin was next to her, playing with just as much of emotion. No wonder his brother was dating her. Sesshomaru said she was gorgeous but not to him. She was just pretty, Kagome though was another story.

He walked on and entered his class. Nakata-sensei was writing on the board as Inuyasha pulled out his binder. His teacher was also the football coach, Inuyasha was on the team, but the season had ended. So, now he was just a teacher to him.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha. I hope you're ready for mixing chemicals. Poor Kagome had a little mishap this morning. Massive explosion, you might have seen her, you are friends correct?" His teacher asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked down. The rest of the class entered and the experiment began. His partner, Ginta, was very jittery so he had to pour in the chemicals. The experiment was exciting and he prayed nothing would explode. Lucky for him, nothing did.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Exploring Technology went by quickly. The class got to test their towers and sadly, Miroku's collapsed. Sango was up next and she set the weights in. The tower bowed a bit but still held up. The balsa wood was strong, but it wasn't steel. The tester began to shake and Sango's tower wobbled a bit. Sango stood off to the side biting her knuckles. The amount of force was bumped up to seven. The bottom weight began to slide off, but ended up caught on the corner. The tower began to rock back and forth as the amount of force increased. In the end, the tower fell at around a number ten. The shaking caused the tower to bend too far and the weights were the tower's downfall. (A/N: I actually get to do this on Monday. I didn't have enough time today to test my tower.)

Kagome stepped up for her turn and she settled the block of wood down. Fastening it down with washers and a wing nut she set the weights inside. The shaking began and her tower jerked sideways. Miroku came up and put an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and bit her lip. The force was set to nine now and the tower was still standing. The highest the number could go was thirteen and at the moment that was the number it was on. The tower was shaking so fast that you couldn't tell. Her tower still wouldn't crash so her teacher dropped it back down to a six and swung a hammer at it. The tower crumbled and the weights slid to the floor.

"There! Now we know whose is or was the strongest. Higurashi-san, you may sit back down now," Toshihiro-sensei said. Kagome nodded and sat next to Sango and Miroku. They watched in anticipation as the other towers fell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha stepped into the locker room and went straight for his locker. He put in the combination and pulled out his gym clothes. He changed quickly and stepped into the gym. His ears twitched as it picked up each sound. His ears specifically focused in on Miroku's. He ran up the steps and up towards Miroku. Sango was to his right and she was leaned in telling a story.

"What's up?" He asked. Miroku nodded and Sango just looked at him. He looked back and shrugged. He settled into his spot and waited for the teacher to take roll. They were playing flag football. The best game ever! (A/N: Followed by dodgeball!) Inuyasha stepped out onto the field and watched Miroku come up to him.

"So, who's going to be on our team? I would prefer at the least Sango. Have you seen the way she runs? Her butt moves perfectly," Miroku commented.

"Miroku, you have some problems. Of course Sango will be on the team but not for that reason," Inuyasha responded. They chose their members and prepared to play.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome met up with everyone after school and walked towards the studio. It took a lot of convincing but Inuyasha was able to pry himself away from Kikyou to go see Kagome perform. Why he did that he himself didn't know.

"Did you ask Rin to come?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded but tilted her head to the side. Inuyasha was grumbling to himself about idiot brothers and being locked in a closet.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

"Feh. What do you care? I just have some bad memories with my brother. That's all," Inuyasha said. Everyone just nodded and continued to walk on. They arrived at the studio and Nagano ushered Kagome towards backstage. He handed her an outfit and shoved her into the dressing rooms. Kagome looked at the dress and smiled. It was a deep red and black sparkles trailed down towards the bottom of the skirt. The back of the leotard was held together by criss crossing black straps. She slipped the outfit on and put her ballet shoes on.

Putting her hair into a tight bun with a few wisps hanging out here and there. Nagano came in and pushed her back out the door.

"You're on. Please do your best. Dance with that vigor we all love," Nagano whispered to her. She nodded and stepped onto the stage. (A/N: I don't know a lot of ballet lingo so I'm sorry.) She swayed to the music and began to twirl. She knew the dance like the back of her hand. She looked out into the crowd and found the three faces she was looking for. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were sitting in the third row. Inuyasha had a look of utter surprise. He didn't know she could dance that well. Sango and Miroku were smiling and swaying to the beat of the music. Kagome looked closer and realized they were holding hands. She smiled directly at them and went on with the performance.

A wave of dizziness came over her but she shrugged it off and kept on dancing. She twirled and leaped off stage. The claps began and she stepped out. Bowing three times and picking up a few flowers she walked back to the dressing room. She closed the door and felt another nauseous wave of dizziness come over her. This time she couldn't fight it off. She felt the darkness surround her as she slid down the wall. She felt someone begin to shake her and she just lifted her head slightly.

"Hold on Kagome. Just hold on!" She faintly heard the person and finally succumbed to the darkness. Golden eyes and white hair was the last thing she saw.

**A/N: I'm not to happy about the middle of the chap but I loved the ending. My first cliffie! I just want to say to those who are putting the story on their favorites, thank you. But can you guys please review? Thanks to my two loyal reviewers: juusan'ya and InuKagomeForever. You guys rock! This was nine pages long. I didn't expect it to end up this long but I wanted to make the classes just a bit longer. It took me like five days to finish this. Oh! I made Kagome's schedule match mine so, that's why I'm testing an earthquake tower. R&R!!**

**Peace,**

**Enjiru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: smooths out paper, clears throat I do not own Inuyasha or anything else possibly mentioned is this chapter. No matter how much I whine.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Four**

The heart monitor beeped with every breath she took. An IV was attached to her wrist, the drip giving her the nutrients needed to live. Kagome had been sent to the hospital after her weird collapse and hadn't woken up since. The doctors had whisked her away quickly and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had been at her bedside since. A loud clatter was heard and Miroku and Sango turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and picked up tray that had clattered to the ground. The door opened the second Inuyasha came back up.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Iketani. Are you three Higurashi-san's family?"

"We're as close as family can come," Inuyasha said rising from his chair. Miroku and Sango looked at him shocked and then nodded. The doctor lifted up his clip board and and fumbled through the papers.

"Well, Higurashi-san is suffering from colorectal cancer. Usually decreased nutrition causes this. Has she been eating regularly?" Dr. Iketani asked.

Sango shook her head and said, "I haven't seen her eat in a couple of days. I thought she was just eating at different times than usual. She's been really stressed lately and that may have effected her eating habits."

The doctor nodded and proceeded to do a check up on Kagome. Inuyasha sat back down and waited for the doctor to finish up.

"Just let her rest. She's going to need to stay here for a while so we can get her to eat regularly." Inuyasha nodded and watched the doctor leave. Miroku stood up and walked towards Kagome.

"Take care my friend," he whispered. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's pale face and frowned. Her usually calm face was contorted in pain and her eyes fluttered beneath her eye lids. Around five they left for dinner, each one of them looked back before they left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Inuyasha, when did you begin to care so much about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha choked on a fry and picked up his glass of root beer. He cleared his throat and replied, "Since I met her. She had a look in her eyes that radiated pain and sadness, despite her perky disposition. I couldn't help but become attached to her."

"If only the pervert knew what you're feeling. Maybe he would stop stroking my butt," Sango said. Miroku's head popped up and he looked at Sango.

"Why Sango! I'm truly hurt. You know that I only have my sights set on you."

"Sure, and that's why every girl you meet, you ask them to bear your child. Idiot," Sango said. Inuyasha just chuckled as the two in front of him bickered.

"Inuyasha? Hello! I think he's dead." Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the voices and he focused in. Sango leaned forward and poked him in the arm.

"Huh?" was his oh so intelligent reply. Miroku shook his head and looked at him.

"We have company coming our way. Say hello to Kikyou," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at the door and saw Kikyou walk in. He groaned and sank into his seat.

"I thought you loved her," Miroku said.

"I do, I'm just not in the mood for company at the moment," Inuyasha replied.

"Yashie-babe!" Inuyasha continued to sink lower and lower until Kikyou came up. She pulled him up and kissed him. Sango turned around and gagged. Miroku leaned in and whispered in her ear. She nodded and faced Inuyasha.

"Yasha? We have to go back and see Kagome. She may have woken up," Sango said.

"You're so right Sango, let's go!" Inuyasha stood up but felt a weight still attached to his arm.

"I'm coming with you Yashie! I haven't seen you in days, I'm not leaving." Sango smacked her head into the table and began to mumble a string of curses. Miroku picked her up and slung her onto his back.

"We can't help it San. She's going to come either way," Miroku said. Sango just groaned and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha followed them out and tried to drown out Kikyou's continuous chattering.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They entered Kagome's room and found her propped up on her pillows. She was wide awake and frowning. She looked their way as the door opened.

"Kagome!" Sango jumped off Miroku's back and ran towards Kagome. She flung herself in the nearest chair and began to talk up a storm. Miroku sat down next to Sango and began to talk to her as well. She patiently listened and focused her gaze on Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha, Kikyou. How are you?" Inuyasha nodded and pried Kikyou off his arm. He stepped forward and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yashie-babe! Why are we here? Did little Kagome have an accident? Too bad, let's go Inuyasha!" Kikyou said/yelled. She stepped forward and began to pull on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha shrugged her off and turned towards Kagome.

"Listen Kagome, if you ever do that again I will make sure you're in this hospital a whole lot longer." Kagome gulped and nodded. Inuyasha grinned and turned towards Kikyou. She was standing beside the bed, staring at Kagome with a look of disgust.

"If you're done now Inuyasha, I would like to leave. The unwanted do not deserve our attention," Kikyou said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed with ease.

"You know what Kikyou? You're right. I really must speak to you and I can't do so when there are other people around." Sango gasped and Miroku threw a pillow at his head. Inuyasha turned around and mouthed, 'I'll be back shortly.' He then walked off with Kikyou attached to his arm.

"So Sango, how long have you been going out with Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed and stood up.

"Well...I mean...I...three weeks?" Sango said.

"Three weeks? You've been keeping this from me for three whole weeks?!" Miroku and Sango nodded and proceeded to blush. Kagome smacked her hands against her forehead and groaned.

"I absolutely positively hate you two," She mumbled. Miroku just grinned as Sango tried to talk to Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha and Kikyou walked through the lobby. Kikyou had a look of utter delight on her face and she flashed her too white teeth at anyone she saw. Sadly, she didn't realize everyone she saw shuddered at her smile.

"Kikyou? Um..could you stop freaking out the people in the hospital?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou pouted and let go of his arm.

"What's wrong Yashie?" She asked.

"Nothing, you know I love you. I just think you should stop freaking out the hospital staff," he replied. She smiled, kissed him on the lips for a full five minutes, and finally pulled away. He grabbed her hand and they began to walk towards her car. He opened her car door for her and waited for her to settle in. He closed it gently and she rolled down the window.

"We're still on for tonight, right Yashie?" Kikyou asked.

"Of course babe. I wouldn't miss it. Tonight at eight." She smiled and put the car in reverse. He stayed there until she was out of the parking lot. He turned and made his way back to Kagome's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango talked with Kagome animatedly and Kagome fired back with just as much spark. Miroku sat in the corner, slowly dozing off, not caring what the two were talking about.

"Okay, you want me to bring, root beer, chips, magazines, a portable dvd player, and a movie?" Sango asked.

"Yes, make sure the movie is 'The Devil Wears Prada'. I love that movie! Leave now and bring it over as quick as you can!" Kagome yelled back happily. Sango nodded and turned towards Miroku.

"Wake up! We're going to get Kagome some stuff and the I'll be coming back while you stay at my house and watch Kohaku and Souta," Sango said. Miroku nodded and walked out. Sango waved to her friend and left as well. Halfway down the hall they saw Inuyasha. Grabbing the unsuspecting hanyou, they began to drag him down the hall.

"What are you guys doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango and Kagome are having a girl's night, so you're leaving," Miroku said. Inuyasha just continued to be dragged along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango and Miroku dropped Inuyasha off and went to Sango's house. She opened her front door and went straight for her room. Miroku sat down and switched on the television. He was so engrossed in watching his show, he didn't realize Sango had come downstairs with a bag full of goodies. She waddled her way towards the kitchen and filled the already over flowing bag with more stuff. She kissed Miroku on the cheek and left. The second she was gone, Kohaku and Souta flew down the stairs with pillows and blankets. Miroku pulled out a movie and Kokaku popped some popcorn. The settled in and began to watch, 'From Hell'.

Miroku took the bowl of popcorn from the two boys and began to chow down. As the movie began, he slowed down on the amount of popcorn he ate and focused mainly on the gruesome details of the movie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango entered Kagome's room and dodged a flying pillow.

"If you're a nurse or a doctor I refuse to speak to you! I don't have any more freakin' blood to give you! Back off!" Sango stepped in cautiously and Kagome gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry Sango. I thought you were a nurse, they've been in and out all afternoon," Kagome said. Sango just smiled and waddled towards Kagome. She was given a questioning look and Sango lifted up the bag. Kagome squealed and took out the chips.

"Oh my god! Real food! They've been giving me all this healthy crap, saying they want to build up my want for food and all that. They don't realize all they have to give me is chips!" Kagome began to stuff her mouth and watched as Sango set up the movie. Seeing as she couldn't move far because of the IV they refused to take off unless in an emergency.

"Okay Kagome. I brought all the best chick flicks. Plus, candy, root beer, and your Jack Sparrow blanket. I definitely couldn't forget that!" Sango laughed after she finished speaking. She pushed Kagome over and settled in. She pulled the blanket over them both and pressed play. Kagome set the food in the center and stared intently at the movie. They laughed, cried, and made fun of everything.

"Um...Kagome? You do know that they're saying you can't be in ballet for a few months?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "I kind of assumed that. I guess I'll have to find something else to take my mind off of things. Maybe, oh I don't know, shopping 24/7?" Kagome said. Sango laughed and hugged her friend.

"Anything for you Kags. Anything." They changed movies and focused in on that. They left all other thoughts unasked and just enjoyed being friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha picked up Kikyou at around eight, just like he said. She slid gracefully into the car and kissed Inuyasha. He responded but pulled away quickyly.

"I have reservations at Presto La Sera. It's the new Italian restaurant downtown," Inuyasha said. Kikyou nodded and watched Inuyasha as he drove. They arrived there at around eight thirty and left their car with the valet. They were given a seat next to a large window, overlooking a beautiful garden, modeled to look like a vineyard.

"Buona sera, I am Gaetano, what would you like to eat?" The waiter, Gaetano, asked. His voice was accented with Italian.

"Um...I'll have Fettucini Alfredo with water," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, and I'll have Trenette con pesto with white wine," Kikyou said. The waiter nodded and walked off. They spoke a little here and there while eating and left around nine.

"Arrivederci! Have a pleasant evening!" The valet said. They waved goodbye and got into the car. Kikyou kissed Inuyasha and they sat kissing for a good ten minutes before they drove off.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That was delicious," Kikyou said. Inuyasha replied with a wave of his hand and continued to drive. They sat in the confortable silence for the rest of the drive home.

**A/N:**

**Presto La Sera- Early evening**

**Buona Sera- Good evening**

**Gaetano- Italian name derived from Roman Caietanus meaning from Caieta**

**Trenette con pesto- A Ligurian dish of flat noodles with a sauce of basil, garlic, pine nuts, and olive oil.**

**Arrivederci- goodbye**

**Okay, I know Kikyou's all kissy kissy but I have plans. Thanks to my reviewers and especially InuKagomeForever for ideas. I now allow anonymous reviews so people, review away! R&R!!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else possibly mentioned in this chapter.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter 5**

Sango and Miroku walked quietly through the park. The full moon shown down on them, showering them with light and warmth. Miroku had his arm around Sango as she sobbed, her breath was ragged and chest heaved with each breath.

"Oh Miroku! Kagome doesn't deserve this! She's kind, sweet, and caring! Now she can't even do ballet, they say she's not healthy enough. She's heartbroken but refuses to show it!" Miroku just said soothing words in response and continued to let her cry. Her deep brown hair was shining a radiant purple color. The moon not only caused her hair to shine, when she looked up, her eyes held a sadness.

"Sango, your best friend is in a hospital bed with a eating disorder. Yet, you cry for her when she does not. That's what is so great about you, the emotion you show for your friend's sake," Miroku said. Sango sniffled and looked at Miroku, she smiled and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thank you Miroku. Thank you," She said before drifting off into a light sleep. Miroku touched both his cheeks, one at a time, and smiled. He slid Sango onto his back and began to walk her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome rolled over and looked out the window. The same moon that was shining down on Sango and Miroku now gave her comfort. She sighed and looked at the picture on her bedside. Sango decided they needed to personalize her room. The picture was of Sango and Kagome at the park down the road. Sango had pushed Kagome off the swing and was laughing at her, Kagome was on the ground giving Sango a death glare.

Kagome chuckled lightly at the picture and looked back out the window. A plane was flying through the clouds, the city was a glow, and the sounds of music and laughter was coming from a nearby club. Her clock said that it was midnight. Sango had left an hour ago and said she would be back tomorrow. 'Twelve o' one.' Kagome thought. The sound of shouting was coming from next door and Kagome groaned. They had removed her IV right after Sango left and said she was free to get up.

She stood up shakily and made her way towards the door. She swung open the door and walked next door. The shouting was getting louder, as was the person's choice of swear words. She opened the door that lead into the person's room. Inside was Kikyou, her face was scratched up and her arm was in a cast.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are doing but do not put that IV in my arm! I hate needles!" Kikyou screamed. The nurses tried in vain to hold Kikyou down, but none succeeded.

"You know Kikyou, the less you complain the less it hurts. I guess you have to learn that the hard way. What are you in here for anyway?" Kagome stated. Kikyou quieted down and looked at her.

"If you must know, I was walking up my stairs and then I fell down them. My heel must have slipped or something, and Inuyasha couldn't catch me in time," Kikyou said.

Kagome's face blanched, Inuyasha had left her to be with Kikyou? She turned away and walked back to her room, but not before seeing Inuyasha running towards her.

"Oh good! Kagome have you seen Kikyou? I've been worried," Inuyasha said. Kagome just pointed to Kikyou's door and walked into her room. Inuyasha quietly watched her leave and then slowly followed her into her room.

"Are you okay Kags?" he asked.

"Just peachy. Why don't you go to your girlfriend and tell her to let them put the freakin' IV in her arm," Kagome said. Inuyasha stepped back and frowned.

"I don't see what your problem is. She is my girlfriend after all, I have the right to be worried," Inuyasha stated.

"Just leave Inuyasha. Your girlfriend is probably petrified without you there," Kagome turned away after she spoke and looked out the window. She focused on the blinking light at the top of a building. She counted the amount of blinks until Inuyasha left. She harrumphed and frowned.'I don't see why she's so special. She only had a few scrapes and a broken arm.' She thought.

"Pointless to try..." she mumbled. She settled into the fluffy pillows and closed her eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat off to the side as Kikyou complained about how much she hated being in hospitals. His thoughts wandered back to the conversation he had with Kagome. 'She seemed upset. I just don't know why.' He thought. Kikyou continued to chatter and Inuyasha focused his attention on her.

"Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me?" Kikyou asked. He looked up and thought for a moment. He smiled and took Kikyou's hand.

"Um...Kikyou. It's getting late, don't you think you should go to bed?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou nodded and settled into the pillows. He looked out the window and the moon came out from behind the clouds. The silver light shone down on him and urged to relax. He sat there for a moment and decided to go home. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked forward. As he past Kagome's room, he felt the urge to look in. 'Just to make sure she's okay.' He thought.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The moon shone in through her window and gave Kagome a ethereal glow. Her hair was a grayish silver and shimmered whenever she moved. He stood there for a moment and then stepped back out.

"Wow. Weird feeling there for a moment," he mumbled to himself. He shook his head and waved goodbye to the nurses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango grumbled as the sun shone through her window. She rolled off her bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited for the water to become hot. She stepped in and let the warm water drum on her back. The warmth relieved the tight muscles and she relaxed as she scrubbed her body. She proceeded to wash her waist length hair and stepped out of the shower afterwards. The cold air came rushing at her and she shivered. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'Never forget a friend, especially those that owe you'. She slipped on black heels and walked down the stairs.

She waved hi to her mom and grabbed a pancake she had just set down. She smiled and bit into it. Her mom just rolled her eyes and continued to make pancakes. She ruffled Kohaku's hair and grabbed her purse. 'Thank god it's a four day weekend.' She thought. She put her car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway.

"Time to annoy a friend," she said happily. Excited about a new day of torturing her friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miroku woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He mumbled a string of curses and picked up.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He complained.

"Hi Miroku! I'm going to see Kagome! Want to come?" Sango asked.

"Sure whatever," he responded he heard a perky great and hung up. He slipped out of bed and stepped into his closet. He grabbed whatever was clean and matched. He brushed his hair, pulled it back, and then proceeded to brush his teeth. A loud knock at the front door brought him out of his thoughts. He shuffled down the steps and towards the door.

"Hi Miroku! Let's go!" Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. Sango drove them to the hospital and they worked their way to Kagome's room. The sound of screaming was coming from the room and they cautiously stepped in.

"I want you out! Now!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was next to the door, dodging whatever came at him.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Sango shouted over the noise. Inuyasha shrugged and dodged a tray coming his way. Sadly, it hit Miroku. He flew backwards and rubbed his head after he landed.

"Leave now! I don't want him in my room ever again!" Kagome threw another object and Sango flew to her side. Sango pulled Kagome into a hug and let the girl cry on her shoulder.

"Leave Inuyasha. I don't know what you did but I want you out," Inuyasha nodded and left. Kagome continued to sob on Sango's shoulder and gasped for air every few seconds.

"What happened Kagome? What happened?" Sango asked.

**A/N: Buona Sera! I hope you guys like this chap! Um...I'm kind of pleased with this chapter. I'm just confused. I know how I want it to end, just having some problems with the meat of the story. Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you guys review again! It's currently 7:09 pm and I have a little more homework left so, R&R!!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**

**God put me on this Earth to accomplish a certain number of things. Right now, I'm so far behind I'll never die.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be here.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Six**

Miroku settled Kagome into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He turned towards Sango and stepped up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lean back.

"Miroku? Why would Inuyasha do such a thing? I thought he was our friend," Sango murmured.

"He is Sango. He's just having a rough time with Kagome. Kikyou and her demanding attitude doesn't help," Miroku whispered back. Kagome mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. The two looked at her and sighed.

"What do we do Miroku? They're releasing Kagome tomorrow and Inuyasha is with Kikyou. They won't solve this problem any time soon." Miroku shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair. Sango settled down next to Kagome and they sat in silence. Neither realizing they were both thinking of the event earlier that day.

_Flashback:_

_"What happened Kagome? What happened?" Sango whispered. Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sango and Miroku._

_"Nothing happened necessarily. I was talking with Inuyasha about how Kikyou got hurt and he just exploded. He yelled that he couldn't help it that he loved Kikyou and I should just get over it. I looked at him and said that I had no problem with him liking Kikyou, I just wanted to know where he went after he left the hospital._

_"He said he went to dinner with Kikyou and they had a great time. When she was walking up the stairs she slipped and he couldn't catch her in time. I just nodded and he obviously took that as a sign of me being mad. From there we just yelled at each other. I called him a half-breed. I truly didn't mean to! It just slipped! He called me what everyone at school calls me. You know? He had a look of regret after he said that and I just started throwing anything within my reach at him. And that's where you guys came in."_

_Kagome broke down again and Sango pulled her into another hug. Miroku came up and hugged her as well. She continued to sob and Sango just rocked her back and forth. Sango looked at Miroku and felt tears well up in her eyes._

_"She needs to get away for a while Miroku. Just for a while. Maybe when can take her to Osaka the day she's released," Sango whispered._

_"Sure, we can take her there. She does need a break," he replied. While they were talking Kagome had fallen asleep. _

_End Flashback_

"Miroku, it's noon. Do you just want to go to the cafeteria and come back? I don't want to leave Kagome," Sango asked. Miroku nodded and opened the door for Sango. They looked back at Kagome one last time and shut the door. The sound of another door shutting brought them out of their thoughts. Inuyasha looked up and nodded. The two looked at him and walked by.

"What do you guys want me to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is nothing you can do for now Inuyasha. Just let Kagome rest, if you annoy her I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp," Sango said. She cracked her knuckles to get the point across and continued on. Miroku shrugged and ran to catch up with her. Inuyasha stood there for a moment and looked at the door to his left. 'Right behind there is Kagome,' he thought. He went to step forward but just changed his mind and entered Kikyou's room again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke at around six that night and turned to see Miroku asleep in a chair and Sango sitting on the bed next to her, out like a light. She sighed and let her mind wander. The days events came back to her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and let the tears seep out from the corners. Wiping them away quickly she slid out of bed. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door. Flicking on the light she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair was bedraggled yet still had a smoothness to it. Her skin was a little pale and her eyes were red from crying.

She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. Rubbing until she felt somewhat cleaner she turned towards the shower/bath. She turned the water as hot as it could go and stepped out of her hospital gown. She slid into the shower and let the hot water warm her. She scrubbed and sat there afterwards for a few minutes. She turned off the water, dried quickly, and changed into a clean gown.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the two still sleeping. She shrugged and covered Sango with covers and put an extra blanket on top of Miroku. She went through a photo album the two had brought yesterday and frowned at a specific picture. It was a picture of her modeling her favorite ballet outfit. The black fabric hugged her curves and flared out at the bottom. Yellow roses were scattered about the bodice. She wore yellow ballet shoes and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"I can't do ballet for two more months. What am I supposed to do?" Kagome said to herself.

"You could try practicing your violin. We could put together a whole new ensemble," a voice said. Kagome turned around and saw Miroku looking at her.

"Kagome, you have to think about other things. Ballet isn't the only thing you're good at. You haven't practiced your violin in weeks and maybe this can be your chance," Sango said. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Thanks you guys," she whispered. Sango pulled Kagome up and handed her a bag. Kagome peeked inside and smiled. She ran towards the bathroom and shut the door. Miroku gave her a questioning look and Sango just smiled. Kagome stepped out a few minutes later in a light green sun dress. The sleeves were spaghetti straps and the dress ended at her knees. A light pink sash was tied around her middle and pink heels adorned her feet. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and a necklace with a cross on it was around her neck.

"You look marvelous my darling!" Sango joked. Kagome laughed and went up to Miroku.

"So Miroku. You ready to bust me out of this place?" Kagome asked. Miroku smirked and stepped towards the door.

"Shall we go my ladies? Kagome-sama, Sango-sama? Ladies first," Miroku joked. The two laughed and ran out the door with Miroku close behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha sat next to Kikyou and listened patiently as she chattered away. The sound of laughter brought him out of his thoughts.

"Who is that? Go check Inuyasha!" Kikyou said. Inuyasha nodded and walked towards the door. He swung it opened only to see Sango fly past. Kagome came up shortly but stopped at the open door. She looked at Inuyasha and he looked back. Miroku ran by but quickly back tracked with Sango. Sango nudged Kagome and nodded her head towards the stairs. She ran off with Miroku and Kagome still stood there. She looked at him one more time and ran off. Her heels clicked with each step she took.

Inuyasha turned towards Kikyou and decided to leave the hospital for the day. He waved goodbye and shut the door. He walked towards the elevator and pushed the down button. The sound of laughter echoed through the halls and was followed by a loud shout. Wondering what was wrong he went towards the stairs. Sango was rubbing her head and Kagome was laughing. Miroku was off to the side helping Sango up. Kagome continued to laugh as she held her sides. Sango huffed and pushed Kagome, she tottered on her heels and fell down.

"Hey! I could have gotten hurt!" Kagome said.

"And I couldn't?" Sango asked.

"Oh, right well...shut up!" Kagome stood up and started jumping down the steps. Sango followed and ended up sliding down the banister instead.

"Cheater!" Kagome sat on the banister and slid down as well. Miroku shook his head and ran down the stairs. Inuyasha just looked at the scene and walked back to the elevators. He entered and pressed the lobby button.

"I have a lot of apologizing to do," he muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango passed a few hospital personnel and waved at them. A few shouted and tried to chase the threesome but they were going to fast down the banister. Miroku apologized to the people he passed and caught up with Sango and Kagome at the bottom of the steps.

"What took you so long Miroku?" Kagome pouted.

"Unlike you two, I apologize when I run into people," he retorted. Sango just shrugged and walked to the front desk.

"Um...yes. Kagome Higurashi is supposed to be released today," Sango said. The nurse looked at her records and frowned.

"It says that Higurashi-san is to be released tomorrow," the nurse said.

"Oh yes well...the doctor said she was free to go," Sango lied. The nurse nodded and gave Kagome some papers to sign. She signed quickly and smiled at the nurse. Waving goodbye the three ran out the door and ran into someone. Sango looked up and recognized a tall, silver haired man in front of her.

"Sorry Sesshomaru! What are you here for anyways?" Sango asked.

"I have to pick up my idiot brother. He wrecked his car recently and needs a ride home," he replied in his monotone voice.

"Well, we have to go Sesshy! It's already eight pm and we have a lot to do tomorrow! Bye!" Sango said. Miroku grabbed Kagome, threw her on his back, and ran after Sango.

"What was that for Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku just hushed her and ran towards the car. Once inside Miroku spoke up.

"Inuyasha was coming and I don't want you to get upset. So, I had to run. Hence the reason why I picked you up."

"Oh," she said. Sango pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her house.

"Your mom knows I'm taking you to my house. So, don't worry. She also knows what we have planned for you tomorrow," Sango said.

"What do you have planned Sango," Kagome asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Sango said. She laughed evilly and focused on the road again. Kagome gulped and looked at her friend. 'Whatever they have planned, I feel that I won't live through," she thought.

**A/N:**

**Buona pomeriggio!**

**Okay, chapter six people! Thanks for all the reviews! I think that's the most I've gotten in one chapter so far!-hugs- THANK YOU! Um...I made sure to explain the fight. It's not very descriptive but I didn't want to bore you. I wanted to give you guys the fun scene. I'm actually excited about this chapter! Oh, if any of you guys would like to know, I'm coming up with a new story for when I'm done with this one. If you want a sneak preview of the first chap, just PM me!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else in this chap. Although I really wish I did.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Seven**

"Kagome-chan? We need to stop off at your place real fast. Just so you can grab your violin," Sango said. Kagome nodded and continued to look out the window. They took the short cut to her house and were there within ten minutes. Kagome stepped out of the car and went inside her home.

"Kagome? Your violin is by the steps. Be careful on your way to Osaka honey!" Her mom shouted.

"Mama?" Kagome asked. She stepped into the kitchen and found her mom stirring something in a pot.

"Yes honey?" Her mom turned around and Kagome ran forward and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mama! I'm so sorry!" Kagome said. Her mother just continued to hug her. Kagome released her mom and sniffled. Her mom smiled and shoved her towards the stairs.

"Go grab your violin honey and have fun in Osaka," her mom said. Kagome nodded, grabbed her case, and ran out the door. Miroku popped open the trunk of the car and let Kagome set her violin inside. Sango's trombone was in there and Miroku had left himself a note on top of her case.

'Dear self,

Don't forget that the concert hall has a drum set.

Sincerely,

Self'

"Idiot," Kagome mumbled. She set her case down gently and shut the trunk. Sliding back into the car, Sango drove them to Osaka.

The concert hall was settled in the heart of Osaka. Sango pulled her trombone case out of the trunk and Miroku handed her her violin case. Kagome smiled and closed her door. Sango started to run to the entrance and Miroku gave Kagome a slight nudge. She nodded and jogged up to Sango.

"Okay Kagome. We're going to be performing with the best band in America. The Philharmonia Orchestra!" Sango said energetically. She pulled Kagome into the hall and they ran onto the stage. They were greeted warmly and they both took their spots. Sango was in the back and Kagome in the front. Miroku gawked at all the unique percussion instruments. He picked up Timpani music and a mallet and prepared to play.

The first song was 'Pictures at an Exhibition'. Kagome giggled at the song and tuned up her violin. The crowd began to flow in and Kagome began to smile. She picked up her bow(?) and rested her chin on the violin. The conductor raised his baton and everyone lifted their instruments. The trumpets came in with the melody. The saxes came in with the clarinets and picked up 'Promenade'. The violins came in at measure seventeen and played with the flutes. The song flowed smoothly and ended with the violins, flutes, and clarinets playing. The crowd clapped and Kagome felt her cheeks warm up. She looked towards Sango and found her giggling like mad. Miroku nodded to the crowd and began the next song, 'Valdres'.

Kagome picked up the song and the rest of the band looked at them. Sango stopped laughing and began to play.

"That's not in our program," someone nearby whispered. Kagome nudged another violin player and slid her a copy of their song. She nodded and began to play with them. Miroku and Sango did the same and now the band knew what was happening. The conductor began to count and the six playing watched him. The song ended and the crowd sat there in awe. The six that were playing sounded just like the whole band. They stood up and clapped as the six bowed. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango waved goodbye and walked off stage.

"Thanks you guys. I just realized how much I missed playing violin. We need to do this again one day," Kagome said.

"We're not done for today. We have plenty more to do," Miroku said. Sango laughed and ran off.

"Mind telling me why she's snapped?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"I really don't know myself. If you want to try and ask her, be my guest," Miroku said. Kagome shook her head and let Miroku lead her towards the car. Sango was sitting on the hood waiting for them.

"Our next stop is an amusement park. Universal Studios, it's not far from here and I think I'm ready to go on Dr. Doom's Free Fall!" Sango shouted. Kagome laughed and laid her violin in the back. She was luckily not wearing that summer dress any more and was wearing capris. That would be awkward, wearing a dress while flying in the air. She adjusted her tank top and waited for Sango to enter the car. Sitting there for a moment, she realized that Miroku was missing too. She opened the door slightly and was about to get out when she heard the two talking.

"I know she's finally relaxing and now you're going to try and bring up Inuyasha? The poor girl's just been released, okay more like broken out, of a hospital. She had a fight with one of her closest friends and she needs to be herself. Just keep your trap shut and let her enjoy the day!" Sango shouted.

"Fine, but she needs to speak to him eventually," Miroku responded. Kagome closed the door and looked at her cell phone. The Tinkerbell cover shone as the rays from the sun reflected off of it. She frowned and slid out of the other side of the car. She closed the door lightly and walked off. The two continued to argue and didn't realize she had left.

"I just need to think," she said to herself, "I want to be alone and think about everything." She flagged down a taxi and slid in.

"What's the best coffee house in town?" She asked him.

"The Caffe Bicciere. The hottest Italian coffee in town," the driver said.

"Take me there," Kagome replied. The driver nodded and weaved through the traffic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Just drop it Miroku. We need to get going," Sango said. Miroku nodded and they both got into the car.

"Okay Kagome! Let's get moving!" Sango looked back to talk to Kagome but gasped.

"Miroku! Kagome's gone!" Sango screamed.

"What?!" Miroku turned around and cursed. Sango began to cry and she turned around. Miroku pulled her into a hug and she continued to sob.

"What if something happens to her Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Nothing will happen. We'll search for her. Why don't you call her cell?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and pulled out her phone. She searched for Kagome's name and pressed send.

"Please pick up Kagome. Please!" Sango said. Miroku just took a hold of her free hand and gave her support.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The taxi pulled up the Caffe Bicciere and Kagome stepped out. She payed the driver and walked into the coffee house. The sound of cool jazz washed over her as she went to a seat. The soft lighting and smell of fresh coffee calmed her as she waited for a waitress.

"Hello! I'm Ayame! I'll be your waitress today, what would you like?" Ayame asked.

"Um...coffee, black, and fragole torta. Thanks," Kagome said. Ayame nodded and walked off. Kagome sighed and watched as couples talked and friends laughed at each other's jokes. She let her mind wander and she thought of the matters at hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Sango calling. She frowned and continued to let it ring. The jazz in the place drowned out the annoying ring and let others relax and not worry about other's problems.

"Here's your order miss! I hope everything is okay. I saw you look at your phone. I don't mean to be nosy," Ayame said.

"Thanks. Nothing is wrong. I just kind of abandoned my friends without telling them and they're worried. I just needed to think," Kagome said.

"Well, stay as long as you need honey," Ayame said and walked off. Kagome sipped her coffee and ate the fragole torta. She pushed the plate away when she was done and thought for a moment.

'Okay, my friends don't want me to speak to Inuyasha, and I understand, but they need to leave this to me. I really need to talk to him about the fight. Maybe I should call him. Miroku gave me the number after we met him, just in case,' she thought. She looked down at her phone and skimmed through the numbers. Choosing Inuyasha's she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said.

"Hi Inuyasha. It's me Kagome. I was wondering if we could talk?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? I thought Sango and Miroku didn't want you to speak to me?" He asked.

"They don't, I just kind of abandoned them in the parking lot of Osaka's concert hall. That's all. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I did say some mean things to you," Kagome said.

"So, you left your friends without them knowing to apologize to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Only if you forgive me," Inuyasha said.

"Deal!" Kagome said while laughing.

"Good. Where are you anyways Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm at Caffe Bacciere. It's said to be the best place in Osaka for Italian coffee. I must agree with them!" Kagome said energetically.

"You're going to need a ride home aren't you?" He said.

"Uh...yeah. I probably am. Can you pick me up?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll see you in about an hour," Inuyasha replied.

"Good! See you soon!" Kagome said. She hung up and sighed. She looked at her surroundings and looked back at her phone. 'Those two are going to be beyond pissed when they see me,' she thought.

"Oh well," she muttered. Stuffing her phone in her purse she sat and listened to the music flowing out of the speakers. She began to hum to the music and she began to relax. She slipped her feet out of her flats and swung them back and forth. Her hands came up and pulled her hair out of it's bun. Letting it free, it curled around her shoulders and she set her hand down on the table. Her other hand had her head resting on it. Her finger began to tap to the beat of the music and she smiled slightly as she hummed along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You've reached my cell! Sorry that I didn't pick up but I'll make sure to get back to you!" Kagome's voice message said. Sango felt tears begin to well up again as she left a message.

"Hey Kagome. It's Sango. Miroku and I want to know where you are and that you're safe. Please call us back!" Sango's voice sounded watery as she spoke. Miroku took the phone from her and ended the call.

"She'll be fine Sango. She's probably just ignoring her calls. Let's just drive around and look for her," he said. Sango nodded and put the car in drive. She pulled out of the parking lot and began to scan the sidewalks. She passed jewerly stores, coffee shops, and book stores. Little did she know, she had passed Kagome already.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A tap on her shoulder brought Kagome out of her thoughts. Looking behind her she found Inuyasha looking at her.

"You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and gave him hug.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I didn't want to go back and face Sango and Miroku," she murmured. He lead her to his car and she settled into the passenger's side. They drove down a few streets when Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We just passed a carnival! Can we go Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Sure, just let me make a u-turn and find a parking spot," he replied. Kagome giggled happily and waited for Inuyasha to find a parking spot. He parked close to the entrance and Kagome jumped out in a heartbeat. Inuyasha laughed and stepped out of the car. She ran up to him and took him by the arm.

"Come on Inuyasha! We need to fit in as much fun as possible! You've probably been hanging out with Kikyou all day!" She said excitedly. He nodded and let her pull him to the first booth.

"Oh Inuyasha! Look at the size of that doggy! Do you have a dollar? I'm determined to get it!" Kagome said.

"Here let me," he said. Kagome nodded and watched him. He knocked down all the milk bottles in one try and gave Kagome the dog. It was completely white and had a light black nose, it's eyes were golden and shone like the full moon. Kagome touched its soft fur and giggled.

"Thanks so much Inuyasha!" She gave him a one armed hug and began to drag him around again. At around eight-thirty, Kagome dragged Inuyasha onto the ferris wheel. The ride started up and eventually they reached the top. The ferris wheel stopped and they looked out. The stars were shining and the waning moon gave them enough light to see inside the car.

"Look Inuyasha! It's Venus and about seven stars over is Mars! There's Orion's belt and there's Taurus!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at each constellation, star, and planet she pointed out. He smiled at her childish antics and all of a sudden felt her soft hand on hers.

"Thanks again Inuyasha. This has been fun. I never knew you were a softy at heart," Kagome said. She squeezed his hand lightly and looked back at the stars.

"It was no trouble Kags. We really need to get home after this though. Sango and Miroku are probably so worried," Inuyasha said. Kagome's smile faded and she frowned.

"I shouldn't have left them. I'll apologize when I see them," Kagome said. They got off the ferris wheel and walked out of the carnival. Kagome was holding the stuffed dog in one arm and held onto Inuyasha's arm with the other. Her eyes slowly drooped closed and she stopped walking. Inuyasha sighed and picked her up.

"You're a handful. You know that?" Inuyasha said. Kagome just nuzzled into his chest and hung onto the dog. He laid her in the back seat and sat down in the driver's seat. Putting on his seatbelt, he drove out of his parking spot and towards Tokyo. He entered her driveway and put the car in park. He shook Kagome and she slowly opened her eyes.

"You have to go Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Oh! I didn't know I fell asleep," She said. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Now go and see Kikyou, she's probably worried sick. You haven't been with her in over five hours. I'll see you at school on Wednesday. Tomorrow, I'm sleeping!" Kagome laughed and slid out of the car. She waved goodbye and Inuyasha waved back. He put the car in reverse and backed out of Kagome's driveway.

Kagome stepped into her house and shut the door. She leaned against it and slid downwards. She felt her bottom hit the floor and hugged the stuffed dog.

"You look just like Inuyasha, you know? I think I'll call you Yasha. Just so I don't get in trouble with Sango," she mumbled. She stood back up and walked to her room. She entered and closed the door behind her. Flipping on the light, she changed into her pj's and settled into bed. She cuddled with her stuffed dog and fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: **

**Buon Giorno!**

**Caffe Bicciere- Coffee Glass**

**Okay, I know I updated yesterday but I'm so excited about writing that I just can't help myself! I wanted a little scene between Inuyasha and Kagome to kick start the turn around in a specific relationship. I hope you all know what I'm talking about. I have gotten so many reviews lately and you make me happy! I feel loved! LOL! I think I got five to six reviews. Yay! I hope you all liked this chapter! R&R! Oh and the music I mentioned earlier, I can actually play that. My band has fun playing those song's so I thought I would give you the joy of hearing it! If you want to hear both just go to youtube. That would be best!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Eight**

Inuyasha stepped into his bedroom. He switched on the light and let it swallow the shadows. Turning to his bed, he looked up and yelled.

"Dear God Kikyou! Why the hell are you sitting on my bed!" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou stood up and walked towards him. Her heels thudded against his plush, red carpet. She stood in front of him and put her freshly manicured hands on her hips.

"So, I heard from a source that you spent the afternoon with little Kagome. Why?" She said.

"Well, she's my friend, don't I have the right to hang out with her?" He asked.

"No! You do not! I hate her and you are my boyfriend! Not hers! I don't want you hanging out with her!" Kikyou yelled.

"But Kikyou..." Inuyasha began.

"No! Call her now and tell her to never speak to you again!" Kikyou handed Inuyasha his cell and waited. Inuyasha flipped through the numbers and pressed send on Kagome's number. The phone rang once, then twice, a groggy voice came over the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome? It's Inuyasha, I just wanted to say, um..." He looked at Kikyou and she gave him a glare.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Well, I never want to see you again!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome was silent for a moment and then spoke up.

"You're like all the rest. Be friendly to little Kagome and then drop her like a rock. You know what? I forgave you so easily earlier because you seemed like you actually cared. Apparently you don't, so screw off!" Kagome slammed her phone shut and the line went silent. Inuyasha sighed and pressed end on his phone. Kikyou smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Yashie! I knew you loved me. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah tomorrow,"he replied. She closed the door and Inuyasha looked at his phone. The screen was flashing how long the phone call had lasted. Five minutes appeared and disappeared. It was mocking him, showing it took very little to break the heart of his friend.

"This may have been for the best. I love Kikyou, not Kagome," he muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome slammed her phone shut and threw it against the wall. She didn't care if she broke it or not, all she wanted to do was release her anger. She flipped over and screamed into her pillow. She got up and picked up her phone.

"I completely forgot to call Sango and Miroku!" She dialed Sango's cell and waited for her to pick up.

"Kagome? I'm going to kill you!" Sango shouted.

"Chill Sango. I'm at home right now. I just thought I would let you know," Kagome said.

"Whatever, you're mine tomorrow! We're going to the cafe and talking about your little incident," Sango said.

"Sure Sango. I'll see you tomorrow at noon." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome turned around and frowned immediately. The dog Inuyasha had given her was sitting on her bed, staring her down. It's eyes shone in the darkness and Kaogme walked up to the dog. She picked it up and looked at it.

"You know. You're a lot better than the real thing. If only Inuyasha were as quiet as you are," she muttered. She set the dog down and flopped onto her bed. Her clock flashed eleven o' clock. She groaned and stood back up. Opening the doors to her balcony, she stepped out into the cool, crisp night air. The wind whipped around her and stung her cheeks. They began to glow a bright red but she didn't care. The very stars she had sat under earlier now shone down on her alone. Venus twinkled lightly, like the planet of love was laughing at her. Mars, the planet of war, shone strong and proud, as if saying, don't give up.

She sat down on the swing and watched the city. Cars flew by and people shouted, obviously enjoying the night she was not. She picked up a strand of hair and began to twirl it around her finger. She sighed and dropped the strand of hair, fingering the necklace her father gave her before she died, she sniffled. The charm was a pair of beautifully crafted gold ballet slippers, they had sparkles on the ties and shone when she moved. The golden chain around her neck was basic, as if not wanting to outshine the beautiful charm. She remembered the day so well.

_Flashback:_

_"Kagome darling? This is for you," her father said._

_"Really papa?" She pulled off the white ribbon and opened the lid of the small, pink box. She smiled wide, giving complete view of her missing front tooth, and lifted the gift out of the box. The necklace was the same as it was now, just shinier. _

_"Thank you papa! It's beautiful!" Her father smiled and put the necklace around her neck. Kagome jumped forward and hugged her father._

_"I'm glad you like it Peanut. I'm so glad," her father said._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sniffled and wiped the tear tracks off her cheeks. Two weeks after that her father died in a car crash. On the day of the funeral it rained. It was like the Angels were crying for her, because she shed not a single tear that day, and regretted it ever since. She still had the black dress she wore. It was simple,spaghetti straps held it up and lace was on the hem. She was wearing the same necklace, she refused to remove it.

"Let's see, I'm eighteen now and he died six years ago, so I was twelve." Sniffling again, she stepped back into her room and closed the doors. She slid into bed, cuddled up with her stuffed dog, and fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome woke up and glared at her window. The sun was peeking through her window and annoying her. She rolled over and looked at her clock.

"Fifteen minutes until noon. Noon...noon. Oh crap!" She jumped out of bed and went straight for her closet. She grabbed a red shirt, dark jeans, and red heels. She brushed her teeth, applied a little make-up, and ran out her door. Shrugging at the steps, she jumped on the banister and slid down. She landed roughly but balanced herself.

"Hey sis! Nice to see you've graced us with your presence," Souta remarked.

"Shut up punk! I have to get going, bye mama!" She stole her brother's toast and ran out the door. Her car was sitting in the driveway, like always. She hopped in and drove out of her driveway. The blue sky harbored an impending doom. 'Never is it this happy. My day is screwed!' She thought. She parked and entered the old cafe. The booths were a lime green and the tables were blue. The jukebox in the back was playing an oldies song and the records on the walls were of famous singers from the thirties. The place was calm, the food was great, and people were friendly. She was happy to be there until she heard the voice of someone in particular. There was Inuyasha, sitting with Sango and Miroku. Sango looked at Kagome and gestured her to come forward. She took and unsteady step but in the end walked confidently towards the table. Her inky black hair was bouncing with each step and her heels clicked as she stepped. The checkered tile beneath her feet made her look like the richest person to walk there in while.

"Good afternoon everyone! Sango, Miroku,...Inuyasha," she said. She took her seat next to Sango and began to listen to the conversation.

"So, Miroku says I shouldn't get him anything this Valentines day. I want to because I know he has something planned in March. What do you think it is Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah Kagome. Grace us with your opinion," Inuyasha gestured.

"I don't know. I think this is Miroku and Sango's job, not mine. They are going out after all," Kagome replied. Sango nodded and looked at Miroku.

"What do you think?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I'm happy if you're happy," he replied. Sango's face lit up and she kissed him. Kagome turned away and Inuyasha just whistled.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You, idiot! If I do recall, you just yelled at me last night. I'm not forgetting that so easily!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"I don't care what you think. You're not my girlfriend so, why should you care if I hang out with you or not?" Inuyasha whispered back.

"Just shut up. Do you hear me? I just want you out of my life!" Kagome said.

"Sorry hun. As long as you're friends with Miroku and Sango you're stuck with me," Inuyasha said.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" Kagome asked.

"I don't, but I can't say no when a friend treats me to lunch. You have a problem with me being friends with Miroku wench?" he asked.

"Jerk!" Kagome screeched.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango and Miroku stopped kissing to find Inuyasha clutching his shin and Kagome walking off in a huff.

"She kicked me! Have you seen the heels she's wearing?" Inuyasha asked.

"And I hope that hurt KOINU!!" She shouted.

"She did not just call me that? Did she?" he asked.

"Afraid so Inuyasha, she called you a puppy," Miroku said. Sango was beginning to turn red from holding in her laughter. She finally let go and began to hold her sides as she laughed. Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door.

"Come back here wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stuck her tongue out and stepped into her car. Inuyasha threw his hands up and kicked a wall. He stepped back inside and walked back to the booth. Miroku was paying the bill and Sango was on her phone.

"Yes...I know Kagome...I'll kill him personally...you want to what?! Fine...yeah, we'll go watch Nagano's new performance...I know you wanted to be in it...all right, I'll call you later." Sango hung up and looked at Inuyasha.

"I have direct orders from Kagome to kill you. I'll give you a five second head start," Sango said.

"Oh yeah Sango, I'm real scared," Inuyasha mocked.

"You better be!" Sango shouted. She jumped out of the booth and ran at Inuyasha. He swore and ran. Sango was hot on his heels.

"You better run! If I get a hold of you, you'll regret it!" Sango shouted.

"Run Inuyasha! Run!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome sat on a bench in the park. Children were shouting in the background and a few birds twittered nearby. A cat walked by but quickly back tracked. It jumped in her lap and curled up. She began to pet it behind the ears and it purred loudly. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt. This is not Kirara!) Kagome looked down at the tabby cat. It's eyes were a shining turquoise, like the ocean on a clear day. She smiled at the cat and the cat meowed in return.

"Do you want to come home with me little one?" Kagome asked. The cat meowed and nudged her in the stomach.

"Good, let's name you first. I know! Aki! The name is perfect, your fur looks like the leaves in autumn," Kagome said. The cat just continued to look at her and purr. Kagome lifted the cat into her arms and began to walk back to the car. The cat let one golden paw hang out and she swatted at gnats flying past. Kagome giggled and settled the cat into the passenger's seat. The cat curled up and watched Kagome as she drove home.

The sky was that clear blue again. The bright ball of sun shone down and Kagome smiled her usual, calm smile. 'Today turned out better than I thought it would. Too bad I didn't hit Inuyasha hard enough!' she thought.

**A/N:**

**Buona sera!**

**Okay, another chap! I'm sorry, I have to say this. Descriptive enough for you InuKagomeForever? Jk! Just had to say that! I had to add Kagome kicking Inuyasha. I laughed the first time I thought of it and puppy! OMG!! I hope you guys liked the chap! I try to add MirSan fluff in there so you guys can have at least one relationship going on. Oh, and about the hinting in March, juusan'ya helped me with that. Thanks to my reviewers, now R&R again!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Nine**

A heart shaped tin flashed a brilliant white as nimble hands flipped it over. The hands set the tin down and picked up a bottle of water.

"I don't know Sango. Miroku isn't one to go for such girly stuff. Are you sure this is what you want to give him?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, there really isn't much you can give someone, especially a guy, on Valentines day. He has it so much easier in March!" Sango huffed and fell back onto Kagome's bed. Aki meowed and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, Kagome scratched the cat's chin. She purred and settled onto her shoulder. Sango flipped over and fiddled with Kagome's stuffed dog, she fluffed up the fur and then flattened it back down. Kagome sat down next to her and set her chin into her small hands.

"Why don't we throw a party Sango? That way Miroku can have fun and you can still give him the tin," Kagome asked. Sango sat up and set the dog in her lap, she plopped her left hand into the palm of her right and used her thumb to pick at her nails.

"I...like it. He would have fun and so would I, we could also have a little dinner before and then wouldn't have to worry about all the minute details of the party," Sango said. Kagome nodded and pulled out a pad. She clicked her ball point pen open and began to scribble down some notes. Her hand glided along the page and Sango just watched, Kagome ripped the paper off the pad and handed it to Sango.

"This is all you have to worry about. I'll deal with the main party. You just satisfy Miroku and plan dinner," Kagome said. Sango nodded and pocketed the list. Kagome picked up her tennis shoes and slipped them on, Sango got up as well and put on her green flats.

"I hate it when you wear those shoes, and that shirt," Kagome said.

"Why?" Sango questioned.

"Because then I can't wear them!" Kagome complained. Sango laughed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her green baby doll hugged her chest and then flared out. A rainbow belt was around the middle of the shirt and white capris contrasted against her tan skin. Kagome came up next to her and began to comb her hair. She put a blue clip into her hair and looked at herself again. A blue shirt hugged her curves and white polka dots were scattered around the shirt, she had on light blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

They smiled at each other and ran out of the room, Aki just meowed and rolled over. She stared at the dog in the middle of the bed. She jumped at it and knocked it over, fluffing it up, she curled into a ball and slept on top of it.

Kagome stepped into the store and walked down the isles. She had dropped Sango off at her house and continued to the store. She turned down another isle and stopped. A beautiful bouquet of white lily's were on display. She breathed in the beautiful, fragrant scent and stepped forward. She lifted them up gently and fingered the soft, white petals.

"May I help you miss?" The clerk asked.

"Yes. How much do these cost?" Kagome asked.

"About fifty dollars miss," the clerk said.

"Oh, well I'll just have one lily then please," Kagome responded. The clerk nodded and pulled out a single lily. She handed her a five and walked on. She continued to look at the lily and finally came to the party isle. She looked at all the supplies and made quick work of the list. She grabbed pink and red streamers, multiple packs of red balloons, confetti, and utensils. She looked at the confetti for a minute and a smile lit up her face.

The heart and star shaped items would come in handy. She grabbed one more item and went to the register. The cashier smiled and began to scan. The scanner's beep echoed the sounds of the other scanners, Kagome pulled out her wallet and payed the cashier. She waved goodbye and walked to her car.

"Thank goodness Sango agreed to have the party today. I have to hurry though!" Kagome stopped at a red light and looked at the cars around her. Her gaze landed on a car in particular and she groaned. Next to her was Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kikyou. Kagome fixed her gaze on the stoplight when a honk brought her back to Earth. She looked over and found Kikyou and Inuyasha looking at her. She rolled down the window and Inuyasha spoke up.

"Nice to see you," he said, every word dripping with sarcasm. Kagome sighed and placed on a fake smile.

"Well, I wish I could say the same for you. Too bad I can't! Toodles!" Kagome smiled a sickening sweet smile and drove away. Inuyasha slammed his steering wheel and sighed. Kikyou looked over at him and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Peachy," Inuyasha replied.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Kagome stepped out of her car and pulled out the party supplies with her. She had explained everything to her mom, and after a little persuading, she convinced her to keep Souta out of the house for the night. They had decided to go to Osaka and goof around at Universal Studios. Kagome opened the front door and stepped into the dark hallway. She slipped off her tennis shoes and fumbled for a light switch. She found it after tripping over a few items and cursing enough to make a sailor proud. She stepped into the living room and began to move the couch and chairs. She pushed the couch against the far wall and the chairs against the base of the staircase. Rolling up the dark brown and green rug, she stuffed it into the hall closet.

Grabbing the streamers, she began to wind it around the banister and lamps. She found a stapler and hung a few strands on the ceiling. She found a few kids down the street and asked them to blow up the balloons while she set up a table. She rummaged through a few rooms but eventually found a white, plastic table cloth. Taking the confetti, she splashed it across the table and all over the room, the silver stars contrasted with the red and pink hearts. She thanked the kids and began to hang balloons. She stapled a few to the ceiling and tied others to various objects in the room. She threw the remaining confetti across the entrance hall and smiled in satisfaction.

"Okay, Sango is dealing with the party list and I have to make the food. I hope I can do this!" Kagome stepped into the kitchen and tied an apron around her waist. Gathering ingredients, she threw them into a bowl. Flour splattered the counter and her cheeks, she set the mix into the oven and set the timer. Turning back around, she took out Betty Crocker red icing and grabbed a spatula, she frowned and thought for a moment. Snapping her fingers, she ran halfway across the kitchen and pulled out white sprinkles, smiling in satisfaction, she began to pull out bowls as the cake baked. A red bowl was full of chips, a clear bowl with white stars all over it held pretzels, the last was a bright pink platter shaped as a star. This was what was going to hold the cake. The timer dinged and Kagome pulled out the cake. The aroma of chocolate enticed her and she fought the urge to steal a slice. She set the cake down and let it cool for five minutes.

She plopped a clump of red icing onto the cake and began to slather it onto the cake. She covered every square inch and ate the remaining icing. She scattered a handful of sprinkles across the cake and pulled off the apron.

"Done!" She dropped the apron into the dirty laundry and ran upstairs. She scrubbed herself clean and changed. She wore a white dress with an explosion of silver sparkles in the bottom corner of the dress. She put on silver heels and re-did her make-up. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a silver butterfly clip on the side of the bun. She skipped back down the stairs and set the food on the table in the living room, running back, she pulled out a large frosted glassed bowl. Plastic of course! She poured punch into it and spiked it with a little alcohol.

"Want to keep things exciting don't we?" A voice asked. Kagome gasped and felt the bottle slip out of her hand. Her eyes widened as the glass fell to the floor and shattered. The drink sprayed the cabinets and fridge. Sango ran forward and caught her friend before she fell. Kagome slammed her heel against the floor and pouted.

"Dag gum it Sango! Don't do that! Help me clean this up," Kagome said. Sango nodded and grabbed a pile of paper towels. She got on her hands and knees and began to clean up. Kagome grabbed a broom and wiped up the glass.

"Um...Kagome? I came here because I was wondering if I could borrow a dress of yours? I have some but yours are just adorable!" Sango said. Kagome laughed and threw the glass away.

"Sure Sango. Come on!" Kagome dragged Sango into her room and opened up her closet. Stepping inside, she disappeared for a few minutes, and came back with a the traditional little black dress. The dress was sleeveless and ended at Sango's knees. Kagome pulled out a pair of black heels and handed them to Sango.

"Change and leave. I want you gone before six. The party starts at eight. Bye!" Kagome shouted. Sango nodded and ran into the bathroom. Kagome jogged downstairs and brought the punch bowl our into the living room. Kagome sat down in the kitchen and waited. Sango said a breezy goodbye and was out the door in a heartbeat. Kagome sighed and flipped open a magazine.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

Sango knocked on Miroku's door and waited for him to answer. The door opened and Sango looked into a pair of deep violet eyes.

"Hi Miroku. Ready to go?" Sango asked. Miroku stood there for a moment and nodded. Sango took him by the arm and drove to the restaurant. It was a western styled restaurant. The tables were a light oak and chairs with red cushioned backs and seats were slid underneath the table. Miroku pulled the chair out for Sango and she thanked him with a genuine smile. Miroku sat down across from her and looked at the menu.

"So, I can order anything I want? And it's all western styled food correct? No sushi hidden inside my cheeseburger?" Miroku joked. Sango laughed and shook her head no.

"There is no sushi hidden in your food Miroku. Just order!" Sango said lightly. Miroku nodded and called for a waitress. The waitress pulled out a pad and pen and began to write down the orders.

"I'll take a bowl of clam chowder, fries on the side, and a tall glass of root beer," Miroku said. The waitress nodded and turned towards Sango.

"I'll have pea soup, a salad, and a glass of water please." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So Miroku. What do you think?" Sango asked.

"I like it. Very classy restaurant but still you. It has a calm feeling to it," Miroku said. Sango smiled and looked out the window. A garden was below them with beautiful azalea bushes and a small cobblestone pathway. The path led to a large, white gazebo with yellow roses wound around the pillars. Little statues of cherubs and goddesses littered the lush, green grass. Another pathway wound around it and led to a lake. The moon was being reflected within the lake and the stars glittered in the water, like the lake held jewels only seen to certain people.

"Here are your orders, please enjoy," the waitress said. Sango and Miroku said thank you and began to eat. Miroku eyed his glass of root beer and began to guzzle it down. He set the glass down and smirked at Sango. She was sitting there, staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"What?" He asked. Sango just shook her head and continued to eat. Afterwards, they took a stroll in the moonlit garden and Sango dropped the bomb.

"Miroku? We, meaning Kagome and I, have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?" Sango asked.

"Sure," he responded. They stepped into the car and drove to Kagome's.

Kagome began to greet the guests as they arrived. First a few came and slowly the mob began to grow. Kagome had a large smile on her face and all of a sudden, her aura changed from bright to melancholy. Standing in the doorway was Inuyasha and Kikyou talking to Sango and Miroku. Kagome stepped forward and took Sango by the arm.

"Excuse us," she muttered. She pulled Sango into the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

"How could you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Miroku is friends with him and we did plan this party for Miroku. I couldn't just invite Inuyasha, Kikyou would piss and moan until she was invited!" Sango said.

"Whatever. I refuse to be pleasant to him!" Kagome shouted. She huffed and turned on her heel. Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. 'Oh dear,' she thought. Getting up, she walked across the hardwood floors gently and stepped into the living room. Kagome was talking to Kanna and Miroku was speaking with Inuyasha, Kikyou hanging off his left arm.

"Kagome-chan!" She shouted. Kagome whipped around and looked at her. Excusing herself from Kanna she walked towards Sango. The silver sparkles on her white dress glittered as she walked, her heels echoed through the room as everyone fell into a hush. Kagome turned back to the crowd and spoke up.

"Good evening everyone! As you know, we threw this party for our very own Miroku." Miroku bowed and said hi to a few people. "I just want to say Happy Valentines day and please enjoy the party!" Kagome raised her glass and everyone did the same. She stepped away and joined Sango with Miroku. Inuyasha nodded lightly and Kikyou frowned.

"Dear Kagome. You could have done so much better with this party. Not one of your best I must say. Why don't we liven it up?" Kikyou asked.

"I don't care what you think Kikyou. I planned it just the way I wanted, so if you have a problem, then leave. I'm not here to please you," Kagome said. Kikyou glared at Kagome and tugged on Inuyasha's arm.

"Let's go dance Yashie!" Inuyasha obliged and walked out onto the dance floor with her. Sango and Miroku joined and Kagome stood off to the side. She smiled at Sango and Miroku and quietly excused herself from the party. She walked up the stairs and sat down on her bed. Aki walked up to her and Kagome watched her muscles ripple before she jumped. Aki curled up next to her and gave as much comfort as possible to Kagome. Kagome rubbed the cat's back and listened to the music thud through the floor. A loud shatter, followed by a long string of curse words brought her out of her reverie. She jumped up and ran down the stairs. In the middle of the room was glass urn, shattered into a million pieces.

Pink shards were all over the room and Kikyou was standing over it. Kagome ran forward and and knelt down next to the shattered object. She picked up one and inspected it, below her hands shards were being crushed, cutting deep into her skin.

"You are so lucky that there are other witnesses and that I'm wearing white. You just shattered the vase with my father's ashes are in, why they're in a pink urn, I don't know. I suggest you all leave before I murder one of you!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha came up and stepped in front of her.

"Relax Kagome. Kikyou ran into the vase on accident," he said.

"Accident? Accident! An accident would be dropping a glass of wine on a white carpet. This was not an accident!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm just trying to help. Jeesh," Inuyasha said.

"Just go home. After all, I'm not worthy to breath your air," Kagome mocked. Inuyasha looked at her and walked away with Kikyou.

"Don't come back Inuyasha. You've always been a koinu and always will! Stubborn, idiotic, egotistical jerk!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's right eye twitched and he continued on. Miroku came forward and ushered Kagome into the bathroom. Sango grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the remains of the urn.

Miroku sat Kagome on the bathroom counter and pried Kagome's hands open. Deep red gashes marred her creamy white skin, little pink shards of pottery stuck out of a few cuts and Kagome winced when Miroku pulled them out with tweezers. He washed her hands and put band-aids on the deeper cuts. He picked her back up again and carried her to her room.

"You know Kags. I don't know what you would do without me!" Miroku joked. Kagome shrugged and snuggled into her pillow when Miroku laid her down.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us Kagome," Miroku whispered.

"Thank you Miroku," she whispered. Miroku nodded and walked off. A stream of silver moonlight came through her windows. She rolled over, clutched her necklace, and watched the dust swirl in the pale light.

**A/N:**

**Buona sera!**

**Okay, first off, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Um...thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Enjiru**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it?**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Ten**

"Good morning Tokyo! It's currently thirty-eight degrees right now and there will be a high of sixty! You better bundle up if you want to stay warm! Don't forget that cup of coffee! You..."

The annoying voice was shut off as a hand slammed down on the off button. Chocolate orbs were revealed when Kagome's eyelids opened. She yawned wide and stepped out from under the warm covers. She shivered and ran to her bathroom. 'Ugh. School today...I did enjoy my break though. Dag gum it's cold!' Kagome stripped and stepped into the warm shower.

"Ahh...perfect..." she muttered. She stood underneath the warm water and felt the chill leave the air. She washed and stepped out of the shower. She wrote her name in the foggy mirror and smirked, opening the door, she watched the steam dissipate. She ran across the room, still holding up the towel, and slid into her closet. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a yellow long sleeve top. She slipped her feet into a pair of fur-lined, khaki colored boots and grabbed her coat on the way out. She ran down the stairs and found Souta curled up with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey squirt! You ready to brave the cold?" Kagome asked.

"Pssh. You wish. I'm not moving...well, not until mom makes me move," he said. Kagome laughed and went into the kitchen. Her mom was making Ramen because of the cold weather. Kagome grabbed a bowl and sat down.

"Kagome darling? Make sure Souta gets to school today. I've told him to move three times already and I give up," her mom said. Kagome nodded and continued to slurp up her soup. A knock pulled Kagome away from her soup and to the front door. She opened the door and found a shivering Sango and Miroku on her front steps. Miroku's nose was a bright red and the snowflakes in his hair contrasted against his black hair.

Sango pushed past Kagome and slid off her coat. She was wearing a long sleeve pink top and light blue jeans. She stepped forward and her black boots clicked on the tile in the kitchen.

"Something smells good Kagome-chan!" Sango squealed. She stepped up next to Kagome's mom and sniffed. She gave her mom pleading eyes and Ms. Higurashi frowned.

"Sango, just grab a bowl. The spoon is next to the coffee pot." Sango smiled and rushed for the spoon, seconds later she was back for soup. Ms. Higurashi smiled and ladled some soup into her bowl. Sango let the steam rise into her face and she inhaled the aroma of the Ramen. She settled onto the counter and slurped her soup.

Miroku had just stepped into the kitchen and just shook his head. He wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and sat down in a chair. He breathed into his chapped hands and waited to regain feeling in his fingers. Kagome wrapped a blanket around him and he gave her an appreciative look. Kagome sat down as well and watched the room. A dim, pale stream of sunlight streamed in through the window and caused the tiled floor to shine.

"Alright you three, pull Souta out from under the covers and go to school. It's already seven," Kagome's mom said. Kagome grinned and ran into the living room.

"No! Sis, stop it! I don't wanna get up! No!" Souta shouted.

"Now brat! No, not that way! Stop it!" Kagome yelled. Kagome came into the kitchen dragging a kicking Souta. He kicked Kagome once and she signaled to Miroku. He came up and flung Souta over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Miroku-onii-san! Don't! No!" Miroku put a jacket on Souta, handed him his green back pack, and set him outside on the door step.

"We're moving out!" Miroku shouted. He closed his jacket and stepped outside. Sango nodded and set her bowl down, saying a quick thanks, she put her jacket back on and flipped her hood up. Her jacket had the emblem of a butterfly, fluttering down onto a branch. The design was rainbow colored and contrasted against the black jacket. Kagome zipped up her pale pink, fleece lined jacket and grabbed her yellow back pack. She kissed her mom on the cheek and stepped outside, into the white wonderland called Tokyo.

She bounced down the steps and ran to catch up with Sango, Miroku, and Souta. She grabbed her brother and spun him around, setting him back down, he walked shakily for a minute and then ran after his sister.

"Do you think Kagome's a little hyper this morning?" Sango asked.

"Nah, just a little happy. She does love this weather after all," Miroku responded.

"I agree she...PERVERT!" Sango spun around and slapped Miroku; hard. He fell down and sat in the snow for a moment. His left arm twitched a little and Sango took him by his right. She dragged him through the snow, leaving a trail in the white powder. Sango caught up with Kagome and smirked at the scene in front of her. Souta was sitting in a tree as Kagome jumped up trying to catch him.

"Come here you brat! We have ten minutes until we school starts and it takes five minutes to get there!" She yelled.

"Never!" Souta shouted back. Kagome jumped again and caught his pants leg. She pulled him down and didn't let go.

"Sis!" Kagome picked him up by the middle and continued to walk on.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted. Kagome stopped and waited for Sango to catch up. She looked down at Miroku and gave her friend a questioning look.

"Long story short, he stroked my butt, I knocked him out," Sango said. Kagome laughed and continued to walk. She looked down and began to watch her footprints. She laughed and dropped Souta, she began to run ahead and purposely stomp to make footprints. 'What's up with her?' Sango thought. Kagome came running back and picked up Souta again.

"We're here Souta! Have fun!" She swung the gates open for him and Souta slumped through.

"Gee, thanks Sis," he muttered.

"You're welcome squirt!" Kagome shouted back energetically. Miroku finally regained consciousness and began to rub his head.

"What did you hit me with, your family heirloom?" Miroku asked.

"The Hiraikotsu? No that would hurt much more. I just smacked you, although you may have hit a rock or two," Sango said. Kagome squealed and ran to the school. She waved about two blocks away and waited, Sango and Miroku decided to run and they caught up with her.

"Are you okay Kags?" Miroku asked.

"I'm perfectly fine! Why?" Kagome asked.

"No reason," Miroku mumbled. Kagome shrugged and ran ahead again, she stepped into the halls and realized that Sango and Miroku had come up and now stood beside her.

"You ready Kags? I'm sure the whole school has heard about your collapse," Miroku asked.

"Yeah Miroku, I'm ready. Let's go," Kagome replied. Kagome walked forward, all spunk gone, and proceeded to her locker. Miroku waved goodbye and walked on. Kagome and Sango swung open their lockers and gathered books. Sango smiled, said goodbye, and walked to her first period, she said hi to a few people and turned down the hall, leaving Kagome all alone. The rays of morning sun seeped through windows and lit the hall with a heavenly glow, but the beauty quickly went unnoticed.

"Well, if it isn't little Kaggie. How are you? Did you enjoy being in the hospital?" Kikyou crooned.

"I wouldn't talk Kikyou. How's your arm? I like the pink cast, very popular color," Kagome mocked. Kikyou scowled and snapped her fingers, her whole group turned and walked away, their heels echoing through the halls. Kagome sighed and slammed her locker shut, she walked to her first period and prepared for her oh so wonderful day.

**A/N:**

**Hi,**

**I have to go now, I know it's short but I wanted to update and a bunch of crap got in the way so the beginning is a little rushed. I was baking and writing this and then my washer machine broke so I was helping my mom wring clothes for about two hours. Now I have another party to go to and I still have to get ready. Please R&R!!!**

**Enjiru**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be here.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome laced her shoes and stood up. The red and white striped skirt swished as she stepped onto the stage. Nagano didn't come to teach ballet until five and it was currently four, she had one hour. She lifted her weight onto her toes and twirled. She lifted her arms and her hair formed a halo around her. The lights caused her hair to glow a bright silver and it sparkled while she twirled. She gently closed her eyes and let her eye lashes brush her pale cheeks, her full lips dropped into a frown as she concentrated on the dance. She jumped and landed lightly, while quickly turning to prepare to jump back up again. The sound of clapping brought her out of her thoughts, she skidded to a halt and looked out into the auditorium.

"Nice job Kags, keep it up," the voice said. Kagome huffed and prepared a retort.

"Well koinu, I do happen to want to keep in shape. I will perform the second I'm able to rejoin classes. What are you here for anyways?" She said.

"I happen to be friends with Nagano and I come in to help teach class," he responded.

"Well...I...ugh! You're so annoying!" Kagome stomped off stage and went to go change. Inuyasha smirked and sat down in a chair. Kagome came back out wearing regular clothes, she walked past Inuyasha and opened the door.

"It's still snowing you know. I could just give you a ride home," he said.

"Thanks for the offer but no, Kikyou is always watching you and I would prefer you to be here so I can annoy you. So, bye," Kagome said. She opened the door and stepped out into the cold. She quickly jumped back in and shivered.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh shut up and grab your keys," she retorted. Inuyasha smirked and opened the door for her.

"You first mademoiselle," he said.

"Shut up koinu. I just want to get home and eat something warm," Kagome muttered. She stepped out and walked to his car. She slid into the passenger's side and waited for Inuyasha. He put the keys in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Kagome watched the trees that flew by as Inuyasha focused on the road.

"So how have you been since you got out of the hospital?" He asked.

"I've been fine. I had to explain to my mom about the fact that we no longer have my father's ashes. She was crying for about an hour, she won't let Kikyou around the house ever again. Although that's fine with me," Kagome said.

"Listen, that really was an accident. I didn't know she would drop that on purpose. Tell your mom I'm sorry."

"Sure. You can stop now," Kagome said. Inuyasha parked in front of her driveway and let her get out.

"Thanks koinu. Take care," she said.

"See ya mademoiselle," he said. Kagome narrowed her eyes and walked up to her front door. She stepped inside and closed the door. Inuyasha made a u-turn and drove back to the ballet studio.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Kagome ruffled her brother's hair, much to his protest, and jogged up the stairs. She opened her door and screamed. She jumped back three feet and watched as Sango got up.

"What's wrong Kags?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just scared the crap out of me. Why are you here anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Why were you with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I just needed a ride. I didn't want to walk home in the snow and the cold," she said. She walked up to the doors, opened them, and looked out. The snow was sparkling with the light of the pale sun. Children were running around, leaving fresh footprints in the powder, throwing snowballs at each other. Their laughter floated up to her and she sighed. Inhaling the fresh aroma she stepped back inside and gently closed the doors.

"Kagome-chan? Why are you so quiet?" Sango asked.

"Sango, I don't know what to do anymore. You're still here to talk to but you have Miroku now. I just...never mind," Kagome muttered.

"Kago..." Sango began.

"Let's go out. Clubbing, street racing, I don't care, let's just go and have fun," Kagome said.

"You sure Kags? If you are then I'm borrowing your clothes. Their perfect for street racing. We haven't done that in years though Kagome," she responded.

"I'm positive let's have fun and kick some major butt. I still have the car," she said. Kagome pushed Sango towards her closet and let her pick out some clothes.

"I'll be back Kagome," she said before leaving. Kagome stepped into her closet and smirked at the outfit she thought of. She stripped and pulled on a short, black mini skirt. Skulls dotted the right corner and she pulled on a sleeve less black top and a pair of white heels. She stepped out of her closet and towards her dresser, heels making barely a sound against her soft, green carpet. She clipped a skull choker around her neck and a pair of white earings adorned her ears. She applied a layer of light pink lipgloss and some smoky black eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

"Well, that outfit is a sight for sore eyes," a voice said. Kagome spun around and found Miroku in her doorway.

"What? You're not going street racing without the one and only. I'd smoke those losers in a heart beat," he said. Kagome smiled and looked at his outfit. He had on a purple shirt and black jeans, black shoes were on his feet and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Kagome ran forward and jumped at him. He caught her and swung her around.

"You need to quit that Kagome. One day I'm going to miss you and that's going to be the end," he said.

"Sorry to break up the little party but I'm so ready!" Sango said.

Sango was wearing skin tight blue jeans and a dark red belly shirt. She stepped forward, walking confidently in her red heels. Her toenails had red nail polish on them, as well as her finger nails. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a red necklace with red earings.

"Well my ladies, shall we go?" Miroku asked.

"Yes!" The two shouted.

"Wait," Kagome began, "We can't get passed my mom like this. She'll skin me alive. Out the balcony." The three climbed down the terrace and walked quietly towards the cars. Kagome sat down into the drivers seat as the other two settled into the passenger and back seats. Kagome pulled out of her driveway and drove down the freshly cleaned roads. She took them a back way and towards the outskirts of Tokyo. A pile of cars were parked and people were milling about, waiting for the impending dark.

**Song for this part: Alarm by Namie Amuro**

"Well, if it isn't little Kaggie. What are you here for? You can't race worth spit," someone said.

"I wouldn't talk Kikyou. Especially when Naraku is the one racing for you," Kagome said.

"At least he can win. You wouldn't be able to win, even if you went up against the worst," she remarked.

"We'll settle this the old fashioned way. I'll race you...oops, Naraku and we'll see who wins," she responded.

"You're on, but let's make things interesting. Two hundred dollars to the winner."

"Deal," Kagome said. The two looked at each other and walked off. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the hood of the car talking to Sesshomaru.

"Nice to see that our best have returned. You three have been missed within the groups," he said.

"Well, we're here to win. I just wagered two hundred dollars with Kikyou. I'm racing Naraku, and I'm prepared to win," she said.

"I have dibs on racing Kagura," Sango said.

"And Koga is mine," Miroku said.

"You three warm up. I have to go see my brother race Bankotsu. He better win," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, when did Inuyasha start racing? I thought you wouldn't let him," Kagome asked.

"I let him start about a month or two ago. He seemed ready and so here he is. I better go." They all waved goodbye and watched the cars begin to rev. Sesshomaru stepped up to Inuyasha's car and stuck his head into the window. He said something and stepped back.

"On you mark, get set, GO!" Someone dropped the flag on go and they sped past her, Bankotsu in the lead. Inuyasha hit the gas pedal and sped past him, Bankotsu sped up and was barely behind him. The two were neck in neck by the end and both hit the gas pedals. Everyone sucked in air and watched. Kagome bit her bottom lip and Sango gripped Miroku's arm. Miroku watched silently, a look of concern on his face, praying his friend would win. Inuyasha and Bankotsu made it across the line at the same time but Bankotsu was a second too slow. Inuyasha had one. The crowd erupted in excitement and Kagome stepped forward, as well as Naraku.

"Ready to lose wimp?" Kagome asked.

"You wish. I'll wipe the floor with you," Naraku responded. Kagome got into her car and and drove up to the starting line. Naraku did the same and revved the engine. Miroku poked his head in and pat her head.

"Win Kags. Show him why we're all still proud of you. Show him what he did years ago hasn't phased you," he said.

"Sure Miroku. I'll win," Kagome said. Miroku nodded and stepped back. She revved her engine and waited for the flag to drop. It was gone, the two drove forward and neither one were ready to lose. Kagome bit her lip in concentration and sped up, Naraku matching every move. Naraku drove forward and bumped her car, Kagome bit down on her lip harder and tried to keep control. A turn was coming up fast and she was still trying to regain control.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know you wouldn't expect her to street race but it's one of those exciting things the group enjoy. I hope you guys liked it and please review!! Have a great weekend!!!**

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, well, except for this cup of Ramen I'm eating.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Twelve**

A smirk appeared on her blood red lips as she watched the car head for the snow covered ditch. She turned and frowned at what she saw. Her boyfriend was holding his breath and praying for the car to regain traction.

"Yashie..." She began.

"Shush Kikyou. Bother me with your questions once Kagome's car regains traction," he mumbled bitterly. Kikyou gulped and turned back to the road, watching the car continue to slide.

Kagome bit her lip harder than necessary and began to taste blood. Her eyes widened at the size of the ditch coming up, she quickly narrowed her eyes and released her lip.

"You're gonna have to wing it Kags," she mumble darkly to herself. She turned the steering wheel sharply to the right and pressed down on the gas pedal. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel and Kagome inhaled a gulp of air. The sound of snow crunching underneath her tires caused her to exhale, she swerved back onto the road and sped up to catch Naraku. She pulled up next to Naraku and they both rolled down their windows. Naraku narrowed his eyes dangerously and flicked her off. Kagome rolled up her window and sped past Naraku, he pressed down hard on the gas pedal and reached to switch on his nitrous but was too slow. Kagome pressed harder on her gas pedal and popped on her nitrous before Naraku. She left him in the dust.

He cursed and popped on his nitrous anyways, he came up to the finish line the second Kagome stepped out of her car. He swung open his door and stepped up to Kagome.

"You won on pure luck and that's it!" He shouted.

"You wish. I kicked butt and I'm waiting for my two hundred dollars," she responded.

"I'm not paying a cheater like you," Naraku spat.

"I suggest you pay her and leave. If you insist on acting like that then I'm sure Sesshomaru will have no problems kicking your butt," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned towards him and smirked.

"Looks like Inuyasha has a problem with you. So go grab your girlfriend Kikyou and leave us alone. Oh wait! Kikyou is Inuyasha's girlfriend, or is she cheating on you with him?" Kagome spat darkly.

"You little witch! I would never cheat on my Yashie-boo!" Kikyou shouted.

"Sure, then why did I catch you swapping spit with that scum?" Kagome asked.

"Yashie-boo! I would never cheat on you!" Kikyou tried to say innocently.

"Just go Kikyou. We're through. She isn't the only one to have caught you. Sango and Miroku seem to have seen you a few times with Naraku, I thought I would give you another chance but you don't change," Inuyasha said.

Kikyou huffed and walked away, she snapped her fingers and her group flanked her. Naraku glared hard at Kagome and turned to leave.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't do it for you. I just think that Kikyou had it coming," Kagome remarked. She spun on her heel and jumped up onto the roof of her car, she crossed her legs and watched as Sango went to make a deal with Kagura. Kagome looked up and realized the moon was just reaching it's peak.

"Midnight," she muttered, "Perfect for our little race." She hopped off the hood and stretched, her creamy legs rippling as her muscles released tension. Sango walked up and flipped her hair into a high bun.

"Kagura and I seem to have made a deal. I win, she has to date Sesshomaru, she wins, and I have to 'serve' her for a week," Sango said. A small grin appeared on Kagome's pale pink, kissable, lips.

"Go get her. Don't lose or we'll have to leave," Kagome said. Sango nodded and sat down in Kagome's car.

"I'll try not to swerve your baby into a ditch. Just keep an eye out for the cops," Sango suggested.

"Trust me, they're coming soon. Kikyou would waste no time in getting us caught. Race quick and true and if the cops do come, just keep going. Miroku and I can hitch a ride with someone," Kagome said. Sango nodded and shut the door. She drove up to the starting line as Kagura's car came up. The two gave each other a friendly nod and revved their engines. The flag dropped and they were off, Sango in the lead. Kagome turned away and walked up to Sesshomaru's car, she hopped up and winked at him.

"You ready for the cops? I hear them coming now. I'm going to call Inuyasha and get us out of here quick, and I won't forget Miroku," he said. Kagome nodded and slid into the front seat. Miroku and Inuyasha came up quickly and slid into the back. Sesshomaru jumped into the driver's side and turned on his car.

"Hang on tight, we're gonna move quick to dodge these cops. Sorry you never got to race Miroku," he said.

"Eh, that's okay. I got to relive the good old days," he responeded happily, "Now gun this puppy and let's outrun the cops." Sesshomaru drove away and flashed his headlights in Sango's direction. She responded and left the race to follow him. They drove past a pack of cops, blue and red lights swirling. Kagome got up and stuck her head out of the moon roof. She winked at the passing cops and blew a kiss to them. They turned quickly and followed the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want them away from the meeting place, that way we can still come to race. Gun it Sesshomaru if you want to live to see twenty two!" Kagome shouted. The car sped up and Sango caught up with them.

"I'm going to turn off!" She shouted, "I'll meet you at Kag's house!" She turned off and half of the cops turned to follow her, the other half stayed with the others. Sesshomaru turned sharply and drove down a dark alley. He ran through puddles and past clothes lines. He took another sharp turn and a yelp from Miroku told them they were safe for now. They continued to take back ways and reached Kagome's house. Sango was leaning up against the house with a highly pissed cop next to her.

Kagome jumped out and ran up to the cop. "Why the hell are you on my property? I would assume you have a good reason!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am. This woman is to be arrested for street racing, as are you. We recognize your car," the cop responded.

"Excuse me but I seem to remember you. You worked underneath my father, Masakazu Higurashi, he was honored to have such a great employee. Sad to say that he is trying to arrest Masakazu's daughter. I suggest you leave and don't come back," Kagome said.

"I will not arrest you, but your friend is not able to get away with that," the cop said.

"Well, you may take it up with her mother, Amaya Taijiya, see, her mother is the head of your precinct. She worked with my father and I'm sure she would be very displeased that her daughter is in jail," Kagome continued to work her way out of the situation.

"Fine, I leave you with a warning. Good night." Kagome smiled softly and let the cop past, she cast a glance at Sango and she saw her friend ready to crack up. The cops left and Miroku got out of the car, waved goodbye to the other two, and ran towards Kagome. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around.

"Thank you so much Kagome! You got us out of a tough situation!" Miroku said happily.

"Too bad she can't get you out of this one," a voice said.

The three turned and found Kagome's mom watching them. Miroku sat Kagome back on the ground and gulped.

"Ms. Higurashi! Don't you look lovely!" Miroku said.

"Put a sock in it Miroku. I'm calling your parents, both of you! Now come inside before the neighborhood finds out about your little night trip," she said.

"Crap, we're caught," Sango mumbled sadly. Kagome stepped into the warm house, followed by Sango and then Miroku.

"I smell like smoke and beer. We're screwed Kagome!" Sango whispered nervously.

"Just stay away from her and don't let her breath too deeply," Miroku suggested. Kagome nodded and sat down in the kitchen.

"I want you two in the living room. Kagome and I need to talk," Kagome's mother said. Sango and Miroku sat down in the living room and listened to the conversation and the crickets chirping in the background.

Kagome's mom flung an envelope across the table and let Kagome open it. Kagome gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"Read it," her mom said. Kagome picked up the letter and spoke in choked words.

_Dear Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_You have been asked to come to auditon for a summer program with Juilliard School of Dance in Japan. This is a rare program and we don't come to Japan much. We would love it if you would stop by and show us what you've got. If you are accepted, you have an automatic possibility of going to the college of your choice. Please call us at 555-4578. We hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kisho Takeda _

_Head of Japan's Schools of Dance_

Kagome gasped and dropped the paper again. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she brushed them away with a few blinks.

"I want you to go but can I trust you? This is all the way in Azuma! That's Hokkaido honey! If I can't trust you then I can't let you go," her mom said.

"You can trust me mama. I want to go!" Kagome pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Go to bed, I'll wait up for Sango and Miroku's parents," her mom said exasperatedly. Kagome nodded and walked past Miroku and Sango and up the stairs quietly. She swung open her door and stepped into the dark room, a pair of glowing eyes made her jump but she quickly realized it was Aki.

She plopped onto her bed and stared at the letter in her hands. They were trembling, the blood had drained from them and they were a pasty white. She was nervous as she could be, her thoughts racing in her head and coming together incoherently.

Inuyasha stepped into his dark room and flipped on a bedside lamp. It cast a soft glow and caused his red bedspread to glow a pale pink. He sat down at his desk and looked at the picture of him and Kikyou. He picked it up and pulled out the picture, ripped it up, and dropped it into the trash can. He set the silver frame back down and pulled off his shirt. His ears twitched with each creak and groan the house made. His phone rang and he jumped for it, silencing the annoying ring tone before his father heard it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dude! I'm caught! Kagome's mom came out and called out parents. We heard shouting and then Kagome reading something. She was speaking too soft for us to hear but she left in tears," Miroku said.

"And...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Man, it must have been something major for her to cry like that! I want us all to meet up tomorrow, although we may have to kidnap Kagome. I want to know what happened!" Miroku said.

"Me too!" Sango shouted.

"Find, tomorrow at eleven am. See you then," Inuyasha said. He hung up and went underneath the covers, mumbling something about annoying monks and cops who need to back off.

**A/N: Okay peoples! What do you think? Tell me! TELL ME!! Sorry I had Ramen, apple juice, and I'm listening to the coolest music ever! Review, Review, Review!! **

**PEACE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Song: Any 'Full Metal Alchemist' song of your choice.**

The white linoleum shone with a disposition too cheery for the teenager next to a bucket. Kagome stuck the rag back into the bucket, rung it out, and began to wash the floor.

"Stupid cops. Always getting me caught. I have to do double the chores and I can't go try out for Juilliard. This is ridiculous," Kagome mumbled to herself. She scrubbed the last section of the linoleum floor and threw the rag back into the bucket. She wiped the sweat off her brow and stood up shakily. Her knees protested at the fact of having to get up but she continued to walk. The sound of her brother shouting at his video game and her mother speaking hyper actively about something to her grandfather reached her ears.

She shrugged and picked up a dust cloth, she stepped up to the mantle and began to move items around and wipe the wood down. 'This is going to be a long day,' she thought.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sango shoved the clothes into the washer machine and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the washer and groaned.

"I can't believe we got caught. After all Kagome did, her mother had to see us," she said aloud. She stood back up and made her way to the kitchen, the dishes were piled high and Sango eyed them. She picked one up and looked at it in disgust.

"Of course Kohaku doesn't rinse his dishes. The twerp," she grumbles. Taking the bottle of soap, she plops a glob of the yellow liquid onto it and begins to scrub.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOooooo

"Screw it all!" Miroku shouted. He pushed the lawn mower into the ditch and began to swear. It stalled on him again and this time was given a furious kick and rammed into a tree. Miroku walked back inside and found his mom with a broom in her hand.

"I need you to sweep the driveway and walkways honey. We have company coming tonight," his mother said.

"Sure mom. I'll get right on it," he replied. Grabbing the broom, he stepped back outside and began to grumble. The bright yellow sun beat down on him as he wiped the enormous amount of twigs, dirt, and leaves from the driveway. He straightened his back and looked up, the sun was relentless, not a cloud was in the deep blue sky.

OOOOOoooooOOoooooo

Kagome flopped onto her bed and stared out the window. The sky was a mixture of purple, blue and pink, with a hint of orange where the sun was setting. Aki came up and plopped onto her stomach, kneading it, she found a comfy spot and curled up to sleep. Kagome slowed her breathing, so not to disturb the sleeping cat. Shadows began to form throughout the room and swallowed every corner into the darkness. The only light was from the moon that was slowly rising and the single twinkling star in the sky. Kagome gently closed her eyes and thought of nothing but the darkness around her. She slowly sank into the deep sleep calling her.

She awoke to the sound of something breaking. Aki jumped and scurried onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall, she picked up a plastic bat her brother had left out and walked slowly down the creaky stairs. She turned the corner and peeked into the kitchen. A figure was sitting at her table, eating?

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. She knocked the person across the head and flicked on the lights. Sitting there was Miroku, eating the chocolate cake they had baked earlier.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I used the spare key and snuck in. I want to get out of my house. It's do this chore and this chore and I 'm sick of it!" Miroku whined.

"Miroku, it's two in the morning and I'm tired so, wait! Miroku, do you think you could drive me to Juilliard's tryouts?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry Kags. I can't, my parents took away my car. I had to walk here," he said.

"Oh, well, when you're done you can sleep on the couch." She said goodnight to Miroku and went back to her room. The room was still dark but Kagome found comfort in the ability to not see around her. She sat down and decided she had one phone call to make.

"She's going to kill me, but oh well." Kagome dialed Sango's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" A highly pissed voice asked.

"Hey Sango-chan. It's Kagome, I have a question for you," Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan? Oh my god it's torture! I have to do every chore they tell me to, and I can't go shopping! I'm going to die Kagome-chan! Die I tell you!" Sango shouted.

"Relax, I was just wondering if you could drive me to Juilliard's tryouts. Miroku can't and I'm not supposed to go but I really want to!" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I can't go anywhere. They took away my car and apparently I'm on lock down," Sango said.

"Well, thanks any ways. I hope you live through your shopping withdrawals. I'll take you on a major shopping spree the second we're no longer grounded," Kagome said sympathetically.

"Thanks Kags. I'll hold you to your promise. Bye," Sango said.

"Bye," she responded. They hung up and Kagome began to idly flip through numbers. The screen showed a number Kagome didn't want to call, but was her last choice. Inuyasha. Kagome pressed send and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Kagome. I have a question," Kagome said.

"Shoot," Inuyasha said tiredly.

"Um...do you think you could drive me to the Juilliard tryouts?" she asked.

"Why? I thought you hated me?" he asked.

"I do, but I really want to go and you're my last resort," she responded.

"Gee, you make me feel loved," he replied sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked.

He sighed heavily, "Sure, I'll give you a ride."

Kagome squealed, "Thanks koinu! I owe you!"

"You're welcome mademoiselle, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"BYE KOINU!!" Kagome hung up and squealed again.

"I get to go to the Juilliard tryouts!" She rolled over and looked at Aki, she gave her a tired meow and went to sleep. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Dreaming of dancing and going on to the summer program.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I got a wicked cold and I couldn't think straight for a few days. I'm going to give you guys a present for being late, I'm going to post chapter fourteen as well, so there ya go! Sadly, there may only be a handful of chapters left. Thanks to my reviewers, now review again!!!**

**Shabanodama!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the grape juice I just finished drinking.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Song: Hide & Seek by Namie Amuro**

Kagome stared at her mom as she packed a few items into her bag. Her grandfather was pacing back and forth, trying to hurry her mother.

"Now sweetie, we'll be back tomorrow. So if you need anything, just call. And remember, no going out or calling anyone but us. You're still grounded," her mom said.

"Sure mama. I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said. Her mother nodded and walked out the door, with a very irritated grandfather on her heels. Kagome waved goodbye innocently and watched the car pull out of the driveway. She quickly closed all the blinds and ran into the living room.

"Wake up Miroku!" she shouted. He grumbled and rolled over. Kagome pushed him off the couch and was given a shout for a reward.

"Wha?" he asked.

"I have to go somewhere, so please go pester Sango or someone else. Inuyasha is going to take me to the Juilliard tryouts," she said.

"Well, good luck Kags. Oh, and don't get caught." Miroku waved, grabbed a piece of toast and left. Kagome ran upstairs and stepped into her closet. She slipped on a mint green summer dress. A pair of white heels adorned her feet and she wore a white choker around her neck. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied a white ribbon around the base of the ponytail.

A knock on her door brought her downstairs in a flash and she swung open the door. Inuyasha was standing there, he ears were twitching but finally stopped when she opened the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup, just let me grab my bag." Kagome pranced off and came back moments later. She closed the door and followed Inuyasha to his car. The sun was high in the sky and the sky was a deep blue, with a few wispy clouds hanging around. A plane flew by and Kagome followed it's path with her eyes.

"You going to stare at the sky all day or do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Oh, yeah let's go," Kagome responded. She threw her stuff in the back and slid into the passenger side. Inuyasha revved the engine and drove down the street.

"So, tell me why you actually decided to talk to me," Inuyasha asked.

"As I said, you're my last resort and I want to get in the summer program with Juilliard. They rarely come to Japan," Kagome said. Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it quickly. The silence filled the car and Kagome sighed. She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and began to write on it. Her hand flowed elegantly across the page and her hand writing was readable but still looked like a secret code. She continued to write, one letter after another. At the bottom of the page she signed her name. The K was huge and the H in her last name was looped elegantly. The rest of her name in the middle was curvy and small.

"There, done," she said.

"Done with what?" Inuyasha asked.

"A letter I wrote to the officials. I have to explain who I am, why I'm there, and who brought me there," she responded softly.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha said. The silence surrounded them and stayed that way until they arrived at the tryouts. Kagome stepped out and put her bag on her shoulder. Inuyasha locked his car and followed Kagome. They went to the registration desk and waited.

"Hello, are you here to sign in?" the clerk asked. 'Nah duh,' Kagome thought.

She smiled and nodded. The clerk handed her a clipboard and Kagome filled out the necessary things. Inuyasha meandered through the crowd and looked at all the dancers. Some were stretching while others were relaxing; waiting for their turn.

"Let's go Inuyasha. I have to change and then warm up," Kagome said. He nodded and followed her. He stopped outside the dressing rooms and walked up to a bench, he plopped down and waited.

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Kagome pulled her outfit out and changed. It was a green strapless outfit. Gold stars littered the bottom of the skirt and a large star was place strategically at her hip. She kept her hair up but switched the ribbon for a gold one. She pulled on a pair of black ballet shoes and and stood up. She stretched a few times and stepped into the waiting area.

"Ms. Higurashi? You're on now. There are a few TVs outside, so your companion may watch," the person said. Kagome nodded and walked out onto the stage. She handed the the woman her music and waited for it to come on.

OOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Inuyasha looked at the TV and watched as Kagome came out. Her skirt bounced as she stepped and her shoes made a soft pat as she walked. 'You can do it mademoiselle. I know you can,' he thought.

OOOOooooOOOooOOOOoooOOO

'My Immortal' came on and Kagome lifted her weight onto her toes. She waited and twirled on the third beat. She stretched her arms out and leaned back, her left foot pointing upward. She came back down and jumped elegantly, landing gently on her toes, she whipped around and bent forward, quickly coming back up and turning again. She jumped once more and twirled the second she landed. The song reached its climax and Kagome began to pick up the pace.

She twirled right when the piano played loudly and jumped when the violins hit their climax. The song softened and Kagome slowed her dancing, ending in an elegant bow. She stood up straight again and waited, she licked her lips daintily and waited for the judges to clap.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter fourteen, I hope you liked it! R&R please!!**

**Enjiru**

**Shabondama!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Song: Ai no Uta by Every Little Thing**

She couldn't believe what they had said to her, no, what they had called her. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and continued to change. She slipped on her dress and heels, not worrying about what she looked like. She stepped out of the room, duffel bag securely on her shoulder, and walked towards Inuyasha.

"Kago..." he began softly. Kagome gave a heart-wrenching sob and fell to the ground. She clutched her skirts tightly and felt her knuckles graze the hard, rough concrete. Inuyasha just put an arm around her shoulder and lifted her up. She wobbled slightly on her heels but continued to walk forward.

"Mademoiselle, you gave it your all that's what matters," he said slowly.

"What they said still hurts," she muttered.

"You never know, in their eyes, what they were saying could have been true," Inuyasha said.

Kagome pulled away sharply and looked at him. "You agree with what the judges said? What they called me?" Kagome asked darkly.

"Of course not mademoiselle. I was just..." he trailed off.

"Just shut up Inuyasha. Apparently you agree with the judges, I just want to go home," she said softly. Inuyasha watched her walk towards the car and he followed slowly. He unlocked the door and let the broken girl slide in. She buckled up and leaned heavily against the seat. Inuyasha put the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse. He looked at Kagome and found her silently crying, her eyebrows scrunched up.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooo

Kagome sat in the car, staring out the window as the tears made tracks down her cheeks. Her mind began to wander, and eventually stopped on the judges' comments.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome stood still, watching as the judges wrote down notes and talked amongst themselves. One of the judges motioned for silence and looked Kagome in the eyes._

_"Miss Higurashi, thank you for taking your time to come here, but you are not what we're looking for. Your dancing was off and you showed no happiness during it. If you cannot dance the way we wish, then I must say you are not accepted," the judge said. _

_Kagome felt tears build up but continued to listen as the female judge spoke up._

_"Yes, I sadly must agree. You showed no inkling of enjoying the ability to dance. I must say as well, you are not accepted." Kagome waited for the last judge to speak but he just waved her away. Kagome bowed slightly, mumbled a thanks, and left the room._

_End Flashback_

Kagome wiped the tracks off her cheeks and sniffled lightly. A tissue being handed to her brought her back to her surroundings. She looked at Inuyasha and accepted the tissue. She blew her nose lightly and continued to look at the trees.

"You know, I spoke with a judge afterwards," Kagome mumbled.

"Really, what did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked him, what makes you think I do not enjoy to dance? He said, you never smiled while dancing. I said, I do not smile when I dance because you are supposed to concentrate on the dance. If you smile, you focus only on that and you forget your dance. He looked at me funny, said a quick goodbye, and walked off," she explained.

"Hm...you only spoke the truth. Don't see why he would do that," Inuyasha mumbled, more to himself than Kagome.

Kagome just nodded and watched a silver car blow by, a trail of smoke following behind it. Kagome looked at the car and then behind them.

"Pull over Inuyasha," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Pull over," she mumbled.

"I don't think..." he began.

"Stop being an idiot and pull over koinu!" she shouted. He put on his turn signal and moved to the shoulder of the road. A large semi drove by, going so fast that his back wheels went out from under him. The two watched in awe as it rolled once, twice, and then stopped in the ditch on the other side of the road. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and she just shrugged.

"He was going fast enough. I just thought we should move," she explained.

"Well, thank you mademoiselle. We could have been squashed by now, I owe you," he said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Why do you insist on calling me mademoiselle?"

"Why do you call me koinu?" he countered.

"You started it!" Kagome yelled.

"I did not! You started it at the restaurant!" he yelled back.

"I did not! Man up and accept the fact that you started it!" she explained.

"Stop being childish and you fess up!" he shouted again.

"Me? Childish? This coming from the person who sleeps with a stuffed octopus!" Kagome spat.

"I do not! And yes, you are childish! Only someone who acted like a five year old would counter with a stuffed octopus," he stated simply.

"I'd rather act like a five year old than stuck up like you!" she said.

"Why are you acting like this is my fault? As I stated before, you started it," Inuyasha mocked.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Shut up! Egotistical jerk!"

Inuyasha harrumphed and listened to the wailing come from behind them. An ambulance, followed by a firetruck and cop cars came onto the scene. Kagome heard Inuyasha groan and she looked down at her hands. The ivory skin glowed in the sunlight and her delicate, pink nails shimmered. A rapping on the window caused the two to look up and they found a cop standing there. Inuyasha rolled down the window and looked at the cop.

"Yes officer?" he asked politely.

"We have realized you've been sitting there. We have opened up a lane, unless you want to just sit there all day," the officer replied dryly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's sour expression and quickly replied, "Thank you officer. We'll be on our way now."

The cop nodded and let them pass, Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel tightly and watched the flow of traffic. The awkward silence surrounded them again and Kagome continued to stare at her hands. She rolled them over, causing a ripple to form on the fabric of her dress. She smoothed the fabric again and glanced at Inuyasha threw her lashes. His molten gold eyes were trained on the gray black road stretching before them. Kagome gently closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, deciding to ignore the annoyed hanyou beside her.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooo

Kagome was awoken by a gentle shoving on her arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she brought her gaze to the irritating object that disturbed her sleep. Inuyasha was hovering over her, he had a slight grin on his face, showing he found joy in torturing her. Kagome sat up and looked out the window. They were in front of her house but, they had a little problem. Inuyasha muttered a sorry and continued to let her stare at the car.

"I don't get it. Mama said she wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Why is she here now?" Kagome asked, more to herself than Inuyasha.

"I would assume she came back to check up on you, but you weren't here," he replied.

"Aw crap! I'm grounded for even longer now. If that's all she does to me," she complained. Kagome slid out of the car and found Inuyasha doing the same.

"What? You don't think I'm going to let you face this alone do you? This was partially my fault," he said.

"Kagome Aiko Higurashi!" a voice shouted.

Kagome whimpered and hid behind Inuyasha. "I'm screwed! She's going to kill me!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"No she won't, let's go. We don't want her any worse than she already is," Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome let go and looked at Inuyasha strangely. "Thanks koinu," she muttered.

"Well, you're my friend, I would let you suffer alone. Shall we go mademoiselle?" he asked.

Kagome glared and stepped into the house, waiting for her mother's wrath.

**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Um...big hug to inuyasharice. The only review I got. Where is everyone? Oh well, review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace,**

**Enjiru**

**Shabondama!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The TV blasted, home movies running across the screen. Kagome grabbed the remote and lowered the volume. A loud knock echoed through out her room. She snapped her attention to the door as her hair spun around her and settled lightly on her shoulders. The door opened gently and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha slipped in quietly. Kagome stared at them and waited for one of them to speak. Inuyasha sat down on the floor, Sango was on the bed next to her, and Miroku settled down in her computer chair.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and softened her gaze. Brown met brown as the two just looked at each other.

Kagome shook her head, "What Sango-chan?"

"We're just curious Kagome. We got caught street racing three months ago, you were grounded for two. Where have you been the past month?" Miroku asked before Sango could speak.

Sango nodded and watched Kagome's expression. Anger, confusion, and relief flitted across her face. Sango smoothed out the ruffles in her teal baby doll dress. She tugged on the grey leggings and evened out the lace at the end of them. She crossed her legs and fiddled with the strap on her teal heels. She waited, listening as the only sound surrounding them was the continuous breathing of her companions.

"I've been..." Kagome began, "busy. After getting turned down by Juilliard, I decided to practice my ballet more. Inuyasha has been helping me because he's friends with Nagano. He knows what he's doing."

The two looked over, only to find Inuyasha whistling and looking around. He dropped his gaze to Sango and Miroku and shrugged. "What?"

"Dude! You've been holding out on us! We could have helped," Miroku said. Kagome continued to stare at the images flashing across the screen. One of her, another of Souta, the last was of her father. She paused the tape and stared at it intently. Sango brought her attention to it and felt her forehead crease with worry. She wrapped Kagome in a hug and felt her heave a sob.

"Kagome-chan? His anniversary is in a couple of days isn't it?" she asked.

"Papa said to always follow my dreams and never give up. That's why I've been getting help from Inuyasha. He's preparing me to compete in the International Ballet Competition. I've seen flyers saying that they're coming to Osaka sometime soon. I want to be ready," Kagome mumbled as coherently as she could.

"Yeah, she wanted to give up, but I refused to let her," Inuyasha said.

"Ah, dog boy actually cares," Miroku laughed.

"You want to live punk?!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku looked at Inuyasha innocently and gasped.

"Are you threatening me?" he whispered childishly.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Depends on how you look at it. In my eyes, yes."

Kagome and Sango watched the two bicker, shaking their heads at Miroku's attempt to look innocent.

"Should we ditch them?" Sango whispered.

"Nah, I'm pretty entertained," Kagome whispered back. Sango giggled and watched the two. Inuyasha jumped forward all of a sudden and jumped Miroku. Miroku shouted and fell out of the chair. The two continued to shout until Inuyasha knocked Miroku unconscious. Inuyasha dusted his hands off and looked at the two girls.

"So, where do you want to go? I'm up for dragging this idiot to the beach and leaving him there; stranded," Inuyasha said, grinning wolfishly.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango, "I say we go to the beach, but let Miroku live. He is my boyfriend after all." Kagome nodded, agreeing with Sango. Inuyasha frowned but agreed quickly, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What are you planning Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously, realizing that a plan was quickly being formulated. He shrugged and grabbed Miroku by the collar, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. A loud clunk was heard as he took a step down the stairs. Sango stood up quickly and ran after Inuyasha, Kagome stood up as well and slipped on a pair of flip flops. She shifted her shorts so they fit more comfortably and pulled a jean jacket over her rose colored tank top.

OOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Sango ran across the pale white sand and waved at the threesome still behind her. Kagome waved back and slipped off her flip flops. She threw them into her bag and ran to catch up with Sango.

"Kagome! Don't go..." Inuyasha began. Kagome slipped in the water and came back up soaking wet, her bangs plastered to her forehead.

"Nevermind," he chuckled.

Kagome ran out of the water and straight for Inuyasha. She pulled him into a bear hug and made sure he was nice and wet. She pulled away and was about to head toward Miroku, before realizing he was gone. She turned around and found Sango gone as well.

"I bet you ten bunks and a dunk in the water that they planned this," Inuyasha stated.

"Yup, they did okay I guess, but when will we tell them?" Kagome asked.

"Later. Let's just let them think this is going to work," he replied back. Kagome nodded and sat down on the shore. Inuyasha plopped down beside her and watched the waves.

OOOooooOOOOoooOOO

Sango and Miroku watched from behind a group of palm trees.

"They're going to kill us, you know that right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, but let's enjoy the moment," Miroku whispered back.

**A/N: Okay, another big hug to inuyasharice. Also, many thanks to my other reviewer! I have no song for this chap because I was listening to so many of them. I guess just pick a good Nightwish song. R&R people!!**

**Peace,**

**Enjiru**

**Shabondama!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sango let the pale grainy sand run between her fingers. They, meaning her and Miroku, had left Inuyasha and Kagome alone a little while back. Miroku was currently trying to climb a palm tree so he could look out for the other two. Sango continued to build a pile of the sand in front of her bare feet, the pile continued to grow, until Miroku jumped down and happened to land in the pile. Sango glared at his feet and poked them lightly with her big toe.

"You going to move or continue to stand on my deformed sand castle?" she asked bitterly.

"What chairo?" he asked jokingly.

"You call me brown one more time and I'll push you under water and keep your head there!" Sango shouted irritably.

"But chairo, you love me. You are going out with me after all," Miroku replied.

Sango sighed and glared menacingly at his feet, still standing on top of her crude sand castle. Sango stood up suddenly and stared Miroku in the eyes. She flipped her brown ponytail in his face and huffed off, wandering farther into the clump of palm trees. Miroku looked around real quickly and chased after the furious brunette.

Miroku found Sango sitting underneath a palm tree, watching the waves crash against the cliffs in the background. The foam splattered up and then settled lightly on the water again. Miroku sat down next to Sango and watched the waves with her.

He inhaled a deep breath of the salty air and spoke up, "Sango, I'm sorry. I just wanted a pet name for you, just like you call me pervert. Chairo suits you, you have beautiful brown eyes and the glossiest, longest, most wonderful brown hair ever."

Sango sniffled and looked at Miroku's deep violet eyes. "Thank you Miroku, that's why I love you. You always make me feel loved."

"I always will chairo. I always will," he whispered. Sango leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Miroku set one hand on her hip and the other on her head. Sango grasped at the sand beneath her and continued to kiss.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stared out at the setting sun and watched the sky change colors. Inuyasha was holding her small, ivory colored hand within his large hand. Kagome's hair whipped around her face as the wind continued to blow, causing Inuyasha's to blow as well. Their hair mixed together, causing a yin and yang type of combination.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out why you said yes," Inuyasha mumbled, barely being her over the crashing waves.

"Like I would have said no. You were so sweet," Kagome replied.

_Flashback_

_Kagome stepped off the stage and approached Inuyasha. Her rose and peach colored skirts bounced with each step. She stepped up to Inuyasha and waited._

_"Well Kagome, I think you have it down. Now we just have to make it perfect," Inuyasha commented._

_"I still say Nagano would be better at helping me with this. You just don't seem like...ballet material," Kagome mumbled bitterly. Inuyasha chuckled and lifted Kagome's head up. She looked into his molten gold eyes and blushed lightly. _

_"We will win Kagome. Don't forget that, I'm not letting you get turned down like with Juilliard," he whispered._

_"But how do I know you won't come up with something new for the routine and make me lose?!" Kagome questioned harshly._

_"You have to trust me!" Inuyasha shouted._

_"I want to but I don't know if I can! We haven't exactly had the best time recently!" Kagome yelled._

_"Trust me!" Inuyasha cried loudly._

_"I..." Kagome began, but was quickly cut off by Inuyasha's lips. Kagome's eyes widened but slowly closed as she returned the kiss. Inuyasha set his hands on Kagome hips, they were covered with the silky fabric of her ballet outfit, causing him to tighten his grip so his hands didn't slide. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and made the kiss deeper. _

_Inuyasha pulled back and took in a gulp of air. Kagome did the same but kept her head resting on his chest. Her delicate frame showed how harshly she was breathing and she put a hand on her chest to settle the breathing. _

_Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So, you willing to go out with me?"_

_Kagome looked at him and smirked, "And if I say no?"_

_"Well then, I guess I will have to sabotage your performance," he answered airily._

_"Hmm...guess I have to say yes then aye?" Kagome asked lightly._

_"You bet." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her again, Kagome slid back into her original positon and kissed back._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, that was a pretty good kiss," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm...tell me koinu. How much longer do we have until the ballet competitions?" Kagome asked.

"I'd say another month. We have to cram in dancing every day, after school and all of spring break," he replied.

Kagome nodded and rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and spun her around. She landed lightly in his lap and looked at him, shock glittering from every corner of her eyes. Inuyasha smirked lightly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Koinu..." Kagome whispered before her lips were caught in a gentle kiss. She rested her hands on his chest and felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Dear lord! We went through all that work and they're already together!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome pulled away and looked at him. "You certainly put a damper on the mood."

"Kagome-chan? Why didn't you tell me?!" Sango shouted.

"Well, it was kind of sudden and I've been so busy dancing that I never really thought about it," Kagome explained.

"Whatever Kags. Let's go home, it's already seven. We've missed dinner completely," Sango said defeated.

Kagome crawled off Inuyasha's lap and stood up. She wiped the gritty sand off of her still damp clothes and skipped after Sango. The two boys just looked at each other and followed slowly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"One more time Kagome! One...two...three!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome twirled and lifted her arms, her hair spun with her and her eyes drifted closed. She let her feet rest like she was walking and then was back on her toes. She continued this pattern for a few more beats and then stopped.

"I need to break Inuyasha! My feet are killing me!" Kagome shouted out into the auditorium.

"Fine Kagome! But remember, we have two more days until the competition! I'm glad at least we're already in Osaka.!" he shouted back.

Kagome plopped down and rubbed her sore feet. Sango ran onto the stage and hugged Kagome.

"You were great Kag-chan! You're so going to win!" she shouted energetically.

"Thanks Sango-chan. But, can you give me my water? I'm parched," Kagome said.

Sango nodded and handed Kagome her water. She took large gulps and finished off half the bottle by the time she stopped to breath. Inuyasha hd walked onto the stage and stood behind her.

"Come on Kags," he mumbled. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. Kagome settled into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"Thanks koinu, I'm so tired," she mumbled incoherently. She dropped off into sleep and gripped Inuyasha's shirt tightly.

**A/N: Okay, one more chap. I'm going to do another double wammy and give you chapter eighteen as well today. Then, I can officially say, complete. InuKagomeForever, you guessed correctly! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ballerina**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Song: Wish by Olivia**

Kagome smoothed out the wrinkles in her baby blue and white skirt. Her white ballet shoes were laced up and ready to go. The white swirls on the bust of her dress sparkled as she took in deep gulps of air. Her hands shook as she fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen out of the bun her hair was currently twisted up in.

"Our next contestant is...Kagome Higurashi!" The crowd clapped as Kagome stepped onto the stage. She went into position and looked into the crowd, there in the front row was Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. All with hopeful expressions on their faces.

The fast pace music came on and Kagome stayed in position. She was on her toes, back flat, and on her toes again for a handful of beats until she unexpectedly jumped from the position where her feet were flat on the ground and and landed on one leg. She twirled on the same leg and elegantly bowed in the end of the twirl. She quickly came back up and brought her leg down, slowly turning and then speeding up, running across the stage and jumping higher than she had ever before. The crowd gasped when she landed twirling. At the end of the dance she had her arms in a circle and one leg behind the other, still on her toes.

The crowd clapped loudly and gave her a standing ovation. She smiled wide and let the laughter in her eyes ring out loud. Her laughter was twinkling like bells while the crowd continued to clap, the judge came on stage and stood next to the still giddy Kagome.

"There you have it everyone! Our last contestant! Now, please let the judges proceed with their comments!" Kagome turned towards the judges and all of a sudden her happiness left. She looked at judge number one and gulped.

"Well Miss Higurashi...I have traveled all over the world and have seen the best, but none like you. That was spectacular. I give you a ten out of ten."

Judge two looked at her and smiled, "All I can say is I give you a ten!"

She finally brought her gaze to judge number three. "Higurashi, Higurashi, Higurashi...that was splendid! I can't wait to see you in future competitions!"

Kagome smiled again and bowed, "Thank you for the wonderful comments!" She said happily. She skipped off stage and waited with the other dancers to find out who won.

"We will tell you who won in one hour. Please enjoy out entertainment until then. Dancers, please go eat lunch and hang out with your loved ones," the MC said. The dancers shuffled around and walked out into the crowds. None decided to change.

Kagome ran out into the crowd and found the three she was looking for. She ran straight for them and felt a pair of strong arms wrap her in a bear hug. Inuyasha spun her around and set her back on the ground.

She laughed loudly and looked at Inuyasha. "Great job Kagome! You're a shoe in for the top!"

"Yes Kagome. You better win, or I shall shun you forever!" Miroku sobbed jokingly and was punched in the arm by Sango.

"Great job Kag-chan!" Sango shouted before wrapping her friend in a large hug. Kagome hugged her back and pulled away after a moment.

"Um...guys?" she asked.

"What?" They asked nervously.

"Can we go eat? I'm starved!" Kagome said.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Kagome looped arms with Sango and the two began to talk energetically. Inuyasha and Miroku just followed, talking about something close to pizza and chocolate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome stood in the waiting room again. They had eaten an hour ago and they would be announcing the winners in a few minutes. Other hopefuls watched alongside her, nervously clenching their skirts or holding on to friends. Kagome looked at the currently blank TV screen and waited for the screen to light up and tell of the judges choices. Her hands were trembling again, their usually ivory complexion now a pale white.

Kagome clenched her blue skirts and waited, waited for her dreams to crash down in a fiery spiral. The TV came on and the opening music was heard.

"Welcome back! We are now ready to tell you who our winners are! First we want to say, thank you to all the competitors that came out and danced their hardest, but only three can be called the best! In third place...Aimi Iketani! In second place...Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome's brow furrowed as she stepped out onto the stage. She barely comprehended the MC saying the winner was some girl named Chiyoko Makoto. Kagome bowed her head as the medal was placed around her neck. She was given a bouquet of beautiful yellow roses and a large handshake. She smiled warmly and said thanks. The MC closed the competition and everyone was allowed to leave.

Kagome walked out of the dressing room and made sure her duffel bag was securely on her shoulder. Her white heels clicked as she walked. She was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans and a white baby doll shirt. Her hair was still up in a messy bun, but her medal still hung proudly around her neck.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Five Years Later**

Delicate hands set the trophy down on the freshly dusted mantle. The hands came down and touched her slightly swollen belly, barely showing she was four months pregnant.

"Just you wait little one. We're going to be so happy to have you in our house. Although I can't dance for about a year, you'll be worth it," Kagome whispered as she stroked her stomach.

A pair of arms around her shoulders caused her to jump but settle down after realizing it was her husband.

"Kiku Takahashi," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I like it. It's pretty, yet simple," Kagome replied.

"Well, we have to beat Sora's name. Sango and Miroku wouldn't let us live it down if their daughter's name was more popular than ours," Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled and turned in Inuyasha's arms. She kissed him and he kissed back with just as much passion. He put his hand over her stomach and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on her belly.

"Hmm...happily ever after seems to fit here," Inuyasha whispered after they broke apart.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kagome replied.

"Yup," Inuyasha said, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

**A/N: M'kay, so. I went back and glanced at this chapter and realized something, I messed up on the name of Kiku. See, I'm learning Japanese and it turns out that they don't have middle names. Most of you probably knew that, but, eheh. **

**The End. Ah...it's over. So sad. Well, thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you guys rock!! R&R for one last time please!**

**Kiku - Chrysanthemum **

**Peace!**


End file.
